Witness what I have
by BleachLovergirl
Summary: After Rukia wakes up from her coma, Ichigo finally realizes what he's had all along. The feelings have never changed, but became stronger. Chapter 18 updated.
1. Waking to my love

"Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo!" Kon yelled as he jumped up into Ichigo's bed. During the past few months, Kon has become the new alarm clock for the squad 5 captain. Ichigo's moaned in disapproval and looked up at the small stuffed animal.

"Why do you have to use such a high tone this early in the morning? What is it?"

"It's Rukia! Rukia's finally awake! She's finally out of her coma!" The plush doll cried of happiness. Ichigo's attention was finally captured and he looked at Kon in shock. After the winter war, the soul society had suffered extreme tragedies; especially the world of the living. The battle started in the living world, but went to soul society. Both worlds suffering extreme loses and damage. But while fighting, Rukia was hit by Aizen's zanpacto, right in front of Ichigo. She hit the concrete and quickly entered unconsciousness.

_Flashback (Ichigo POV)_

_I watched Rukia hit the ground. I froze from shock and horror. I couldn't believe that she was protecting me again. This time, and the first time we met, her life was on the line. I thought I saved her from Gin's attack, but it was a trap and we were caught in the middle of it. _

"_It's too bad. Her so called protection only caused her to lose her life. It doesn't matter. She was a waste of space anyway." _

_I gripped Zangetsu's hilt harder and flash stepped in front of Aizen. As we were face to face, I saw his devilish smile on his face. "Aizen!!" I shouted at him as our zanpactos finally touched. "What's wrong Ichigo? You seem so stressed. Why do you care so much about that girl? Her death couldn't be helped. She would have died anyway. By the way, I prefer you not focus too much on me." I looked beside me, as I saw a yellow cero coming right for me. I flash stepped away and dodged the attack. Aizen didn't move. For the cero went directly in front of him, making him not the least bit affected. _

_I looked over to Rukia, who was still on her stomach. Her beautiful face which was usually full of life was now lifeless because she was trying to protect me. I felt the guild running through my body as I looked at her, but then I looked back at Aizen and realized he was gone, leaving me looking at the Espada that captain Hitsugaya and the others were battling. Even though she was fighting now, I knew she's the one who fired the cero since the spiritual pressure exploding from her was the same color as the cero._

_I ran over to Rukia, slowly turned her over and gently picked up her head. "Rukia." I whispered, too hurt and worried for words. "Ichigo," she barely got out. "You have to keep going Ichigo. Stop worrying about me and keep fighting." "I can't keep going. I can fight, but I can't win if," "Ichigo." Rukia interrupted me. Her breathing heaved. She grabbed the top of my bankai coat and used all the energy she could to say, "I know you're the type of man who doesn't give up. I know it in my heart." _

_With that, Rukia's hand fell and she laid her head into my arm. "Rukia. Rukia! Stay with me Rukia!" "Ichigo!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned and saw Orihime running up to me with Uryu and Chad. "I'll heal Rukia now. Please stay back." Orihime told me as she finally reach up to us. I stepped back and watched as Orihime's healing powers went into effect. I looked to the sky and saw the Gotei 13 battling with the Espada and any other enemies coming from Hueco Mundo, which wasn't many now. _

"_Get going Ichigo." Uryu said. I looked over at him. "We can handle things here. You take care of them." Chad said. I gave a small smile at my now stronger friends. I knew that they're strength would help me continue, but out of all things, I knew that Rukia's words would keep me going. _"I know you're the type of man who doesn't give up. I know it in my heart."_ 'Yes Rukia. I will fight...for you." With that, I used Zangetsu's speed to go into the skies until I reached another enemy. No matter how many I fought, Rukia's words would keep me going._

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo jumped out of bed and grabbed the small animal while standing up. "How do you know Rukia's awake?"

"Because, while I saw walking outside, I saw Renji about to enter the house. I asked him what he wanted and he told me Rukia was awake and he wanted to tell you." Ichigo took a few deep breaths and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took care of his business and entered his main room again. He went over to his closed, picked out his shihocsho, and put it on while Kon covered his eyes.

When Ichigo was done, he picked put his captain's haori, grabbed Zangetsu and put it on his back. "Come on Kon. We're leaving." Kon followed the captain out of his house and climbed onto Ichigo's shoulder.

At the Squad 4 Barracks

"Rukia, are you feeling better?" Captain Unohana asked as she sat next to the squad 13 member. "Yes, I fell alright, but I have a slight headache."

"Don't worry, that will fade in a few hours. You may also feel weak and not be able to move so I suggest you stay still and rest for a while until you recovered."

"I understand." Rukia sighed then look into the Squad 4 captain's eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?" Unohana smiled. "Have I missed anything while I was absent? Did anything major happen?"

Then right on cue, the door was slid open and there he stood. Ichigo was in the doorway with the ever so worried Kon on his shoulder. "Nee-san!!!!!!!!" he cried as he jumped off Ichigo's shoulder and onto Rukia's lap, which was a pretty far distance, but he made it perfectly. He continued crying on her lap.

"I see you haven't changed worth I bit Kon." She said. Then she looked at Ichigo who was still in the doorway. "Ichigo," she said simply. Ichigo entered the room with his worried face. "Maybe Ichigo can answer your question for you Rukia." Unohana said as she stood up from the bed. "I will give you some time to talk." With that, she walked to the door and gently closed it behind her.

Ichigo now stood next to Rukia's bed, looking at her now paler skin and her tired eyes. They stayed there for God knows how long in silence. All you heard as Kon's sobs until you head light snoring coming from the small animal. After the long time of saying nothing, Rukia finally broke the silence.

"How have you been?" "Fine, but I'm the one who should be asking you that."

Rukia made a slight smile and lightly moved Kon so he now lay beside her on the opposite side where Ichigo was standing. "Captain Unohana told me I was out for a while." She started again. "For how long?" Ichigo paused. "Four months." He answered. Rukia didn't respond. She looked out of her room window and saw the cherry blossoms start blooming. "Things have changed since you were gone." She looked back at Ichigo, who now had his hands on the bed, leaning closer to her."

"I became captain of squad 5."

"That explains the haori" she smiled. He slightly blushed.

"Renji became captain of squad 3."

"That was kind of expecting, but I'm glad to hear that."

"Captain Ukitake requested that you become lieutenant of Squad 13. He thinks your skills are well suited to be a lieutenant."

She smirked, "As expected of him. Even though he always thought I should be an officer, I guess he's doing something about it now that he has the time to.

"There's another thing." He paused.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked down. His hair now casting a shadow to cover his eyes. Rukia took his chin and tilted it up. Now they were face to face. Eye to eye. "What else did you want to tell me?"

Ichigo's face was now red. As he stared into her sparking purple irises, he could see her true beauty. He thought her zanpacto was beautiful, her eyes, her petite form, and even her smile, but then he saw her eyes, he saw her soul. And for him, that was the most breath taking thing Ichigo had ever experienced. "Ichigo," Rukia said while whacking Ichigo's head; taking him out of his trance. "What did you want to tell me?"

Ichigo stood up tall while rubbing his now sore spot with a light blush on his face. "The things that's mostly changed for me is that," he paused. "I've grown feelings for you Rukia. Strong feelings." Rukia paused and looked into his eyes to see if he was speaking the truth. She could see that he wasn't holding back. He was telling her how he felt. Something he never did. That alone told her that he was telling the truth. Now that she knew his feeling, she could finally tell him hers. "That's good." She said with a smile on her face.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?" Rukia looked away, breaking the eyes contract they had for so long. "I mean that I've had feelings for you, too. For a long time now. Longer than the winter war or even before rescuing Orihime. I've loved you ever since I left to the Soul Society. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't how you felt. I thought you thought of me as a friend, a companion, a partner or even a sister. I didn't what to do. But now that you told me, I can finally tell you." No response.

"Ichi," she said while looked back at him, but was stopped as a pair or lips met hers. Out of all the things to expect, Rukia most certainly didn't expect this. Ichigo was kissing her, but not just simply. He wasn't light or holding back. He had one hand on her back while the other was holding him on the bed. He was so strong, yet passionate. He wanted her; she knew it, because she wanted him.

Rukia accepted the kiss and was drowned into Ichigo's kissing spell. She lay on side until Ichigo was fully on the bed. Now her legs were on either side of Ichigo's waist and were now hovering over her. They broke apart for air after a few more kissed and they made eyes contact again.

"I kept going Rukia." He said while heavily breathing. "I kept fighting for you. I kept missing you while you were in your coma. I wanted to see you and hear your voice, see your smile. I wanted you by my side." He cupped her cheek and got closer to her ear. "I love you, Rukia."

She knew, he was telling the truth. She knew that he meant every word. She could feel his emotions, his power flowing into her. She loved him and he loved her. It was obvious.

The new couple continued kissing passionately until they happened to have woken up a certain plush toy they forgot all about. They finally realized his existence after he yelled, "DON'T TOUCH MY NEE-SAN!!!)


	2. Concerned for you

**Thanks to a special someone who said they liked my story, I decided to continue. If you don't like it, then tell me and I will begin another story. If so, then continue reviewing and checking out my profile. I have other stories planned but I don't know just yet. Please review on 'Limited Surprises". I want to know if you like that story, too. So...yeah**

**On with the story….and thanks for reading!!**

The brightness of the sun is what woke up Rukia Kuchiki the following morning. She was still recovering in the hospital bed of the squad 4 barracks, but the previous visit from Ichigo caused her to not only look, but feel better, too. She was smiling and glowing better than she was when she woke up. Rukia could recall the events of yesterday and smile at the fact that yesterday was not a dream.

The way Ichigo went to her and told her about anything new that she missed. The way she told him how she felt after he hinted how he felt. Ichigo's reaction to her confession and how they continued before their loud interruption of a jealous plush toy. Yeah, yesterday was a day worth remembering.

Ichigo Kurosaki just happened to already be up and around the time Rukia woke up. He was walking around the soul society, with his hands in his pocket and a slight smirk on his face, thinking of yesterday's events. It just seemed like time was on their side…and they could get used to that.

Rukia got up from the hospital bed, went into the bathroom in her room, washed up, brushed her teeth and came out only to find Kon sitting on the bed staring right at her. It was a good thing she had her robe on. She wasn't surprised to see him there. Kon stayed the night with Rukia to make sure he could protect her. Even though he could do much with his small body, he felt as though he could do something.

"What is it Kon? Why are you staring up at me?" the petite soul reaper asked.

"I wanted to make sure you came out okay." He said, then got up from his sitting position. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rukia moved to the bed and sat beside Kon with the sad look on his face. "If you're worried about me Kon I'm fine. I feel a lot better so there's no need to worry."

"I know you're alright Nee-san, but it's about," he paused.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. He nodded.

"I know he's mean to me and I know he annoys me because of the things I do. He's an ass and doesn't let me do much, but I'm worried about him. He's never been so depressed before. I've never seen him with such a scowl on his face."

"When did this happen?" "When you were in your coma." Kon answered.

Suddenly, Rukia's room door opened and showed Renji about to enter the room, until he saw Rukia in nothing but her white silk robe. He paused and stared at her. As her soft, black hair came over her shoulders, and the robe fit her small frame. She was beautiful. But he was zapped out of his thought when he felt a pillow hit his face and hearing Rukia yelling at him to get out. He rushed out of the room but had a small blush on his face.

Rukia got up and started pulling off her robe, but remembered she had a perverted plush toy watching her every move. She stopped at her shoulders and put the robe back on. She threw Kon in the bathroom and closed the door. She then took off her robe, put on her underwear and her shihocsho that was laid in the chair folded up. When she was finished, she opened the door and saw Renji's back facing her.

"You can come in now." She said. Renji turned to her and said, "Alright."

Meanwhile

Ichigo knocked on the door of Captain Ukitake's office. "Come in," the squad 13 captain said. Ichigo opened the door and went into the office closing the door behind him. "Welcome Ichigo. What can I do for you?"

Ichigo sat down in the chair in front of Ukitake's desk and leaned onto it with his fingers intertwined. "It's about Rukia's promotion. Has head captain said anything yet?" Ukitake shook his head.

"If a captain or a lieutenant is going to be promoted, he would have sent everyone to where we have captains meetings and done the ceremony there. Since nothing came up, I'm guessing that he hasn't made a decision yet." "Alright." Ichigo said.

"Is there something else bothering you Ichigo?" Ichigo looked down at his hands. "I'll only tell you if you listen."

As Rukia and Renji sat at the table by Rukia's room window, they saw the sakura petals falling from the tree. The breeze was guiding them into the distance and the sky wind took them to a destination. Anywhere was fine. It only meant that they were free. There was silence in the room until Renji broke it with a simple response.

"The flowers remind me of Captain Kuchiki." He said. Rukia chuckled. Then suddenly, she remembered something and looked at Renji.

"Congratulations Captain Abarai." She said. He looked at her with a shocked face. "Wow, how did you know?" He looked down. "Well, I guess the haori gave it away." Rukia shook her head. "As stupid as ever." "Shut up." He fumed. Then he stood up, balled his fists, and put them on his hips. "I am a captain now. I think it's time you respect me."

"Yes sir." She joked. You could see a vain appear on Renji's head. This only caused her to chuckle some more. "Anyway," she stared, "how's your squad. Managing them must be interesting."

"Yeah it is." He answered. "I knew managing a squad would be difficult but it's so tiring, too. But thanks to Izuru, things aren't so bad. They seem to know how to work together and they can do things on their own, but I am training them to become even stronger. Based on the months I've been with them, I can tell they are getting stronger."

"That's good." "But how are you recovering Rukia? You just got out of your coma. You must," "I'm fine." She said. "I feel weak but I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." "Is something troubling you?" Rukia sighed. "Nothing really, but I'm tired of people asking me that. When Nii-sama came to visit, he asked me. When Captain Ukitake came, he asked me. I understand that they are worried about me, but I just don't want people asking me that many times."

Renji sighed and got up. "Well let's get moving Rukia." He walked to the door and looked back at her. "We have places to go and people who want to see you." Rukia got up, grabbed her zanpacto and closed the door behind her as she exited. But she happened to forget a certain stuffed animal stuck in the bathroom whispering, "Nee-s an...you forgot me again."

**I know it's kinda short and I don't like it very much, but chapter 2 is never my best chapter when it comes to writing. But things are going and moving on as the story progresses. Any ideas for what Ukitake and Ichigo talked about would be a lot of help. Remember to review and read my other stories. Thanx!!!**


	3. Rememberance

**I don't know why but I like writing this story so I'm gonna continue it. But don't worry, if you want more 'limited surprises' then all you gotta do is review. If not, then I do chapter 3, end it there and start another story. I already got more ideas in mind anyway. But things are gonna be interesting in this chapter, but remember you have to review!**

**On with the story…thanks again for reading!!**

Together they were. Renji and Rukia walking around the Serettei watching the sakura petals fall and glide through the air. The sight was truly beautiful, especially in this time of year. The 2 soul reapers finally entered the quad 6 division and headed to Captain Kuchiki's, Rukia's brothers, office. Renji knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again and said, "Captain you have a visitor."

When no response came again, Renji slowly opened the door and found no one inside. The room was completely silent. All you could hear and see was the wind in the trees and the bright sun lighting the room.

"I really wanted him to see you." Renji said to Rukia.

"I already see you." A moderate voice came from behind. Reni and Rukia jumped and turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki with his emotionless expression, but had a cup full of steaming tea and a magazine tucked under his right arm.

"Good morning captain." Renji said. Byakuya turned and went into his office with the 2 soul reapers following him.

"You forget Renji, you are now a captain. It seems as though you are acting like my lieutenant." The squad 6 captain stated.

"I'm sorry sir." The past lieutenant said sitting down with Rukia in the seat beside him. So far she said nothing to her brother, but the calming stare he gave her made her come out of her thoughts.

"Oh, good morning Nii-, I mean Captain Kuchiki." She finally said.

Byakuya stared at her for a few moments and then took the magazine from under his arm and put it on his desk, in the middle of Rukia and Renji. Together they looked at it and saw Ichigo and Renji on the cover. Renji picked it up, totally forgetting about Rukia and started flipping the pages until he stopped and read aloud:

"Renji Abarai, past lieutenant of squad 6, and Ichigo Kurosaki, past substitute soul reaper have become the new captains of squad 3 and squad 5. They individuals have showed tremendous skill and their power is unbelievable. Thanks central 46 and the captains of the Gotei 13, we now have 2 more captains that have shown their skill. But the captains are also recommending member of squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki, to become the new lieutenant of squad 13. Updates will soon be made."

Renji stopped and read on silently while Rukia talked. "Isn't that grade Nii-sama." He took a sip of his tea and looked at his sister. "It is." He simply answered. Rukia look a deep breath then looked back at Renji that now had a little shocked look on his face. "Is there anything else that's new Renji?" she asked him. He turned to her and showed her the page that he was now reading. It was a picture. It was in the afternoon, when the sun was setting just so you could see the tip of the sun. It was of Rukia and Ichigo in their soul reaper uniform, looking at each other. The picture showed them just staring at each other in the sunset and you could see there was a slight blush on both of their faces.

Rukia grabbed the magazine and had the shocked look that Renji had, but it was a full out shocked expression. She remembered that picture. It was 2 days before the winter war and Ichigo and Rukia had those days to themselves. They wanted to be together just for a while. They knew how they felt for each other, everyone else knew too, but while everything was happening, they just needed that time to be together. That time to be alone.

The thing that shocked Rukia the most was the fact that they actually got a picture of them being so close together. During all those times, things should have been fine. They should have been alone. _How did they get this?_ Rukia thought. _There's no way people were around. There was no one. No spiritual pressure. No sudden appearance. Nothing. Once more, how did it manage to end up in the magazine?_

Rukia was brought out of her rambling when felt Renji's hand touching her shoulder. She looked up and saw a worried look on his face. "What have you 2 been doing that I don't know about?"

She looked away. "It's nothing. We just wanted some time to ourselves and we were caught. Nothing more."

"At the very least," Byakuya started. Renji and Rukia looked back at him, "I don't want rumors starting about you and Kurosaki. So try to not be too close to him and if you are suspected of something, deny it and move away. I don't want more drama and lies to come of this family. You too Renji, keep your mouths shut."

"Understood." They said in union.

Then they stood up, bowed at the squad 6 captain and left the office, closing the door behind them. After they left, Byakuya looked at the picture of Hisana that was sitting on his desk. He looked at his and said, "It's bound to happen isn't, Hisana." He paused and look out of the window where are petals were breezing. After he asked the question, he could see the breeze getting heavier, as if Hisana was replying to his question, with a smile on her face.

Renji and Rukia walked past the squad 6 members and headed to the exit of the division. As they were getting closer to the door, Renji asked, "So what was up with that picture of you two?" Rukia knew what he was talking about. "It was nothing. Just me and Ichigo looking at the sunset together."

"Don't you mean looking at each other?" he muttered. With that, Rukia used her elbow and stuck Renji in the stomach. She was not tall enough to not lift her elbow up to his stomach. Now she could just elbow him swiftly and quickly. "No not at each other," she said. "We were just together. And besides, theirs is nothing going on between me and Ichigo." She reached the division doors grabbed the right door's knob.

"The day that me and Ichigo have a relationship and spend the rest of our lives together, is the day that a pump into him without ever seeing him." She opened the door. When she was about to head out, she felt something hard hit her head. She stepped back and looked at what she bumped into. What she saw wasn't something, but someone. What she bumped into was Ichigo's chest. He looked down at her and calmly said her name. She calmly said his and they stared for a few moments. Both were interrupted from their trance when they heard Renji giggling.

They looked at him and together asked, "What are you laughing about?" Renji took 2 deep breaths and walked out of the division. Ichigo and Rukia looked back at each other in silence until Rukia broke it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to visit Byakuya. I wanted to check up on the soul society's progress. I'm new to thins, so I'm trying to understand what being a captain is all about. He's kind of helping me with things." Rukia now had wide eyes .Ichigo slightly smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Byakuya helping me. It's really is shocking, but I guess when it comes to soul society, he'll always want to keep the peace around here." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"My brother is full of surprises." She said. They stood in silence again. Ichigo looked around and couldn't believe no one was in the hallway except for him and Rukia. Everyone who was just there, who were more than a few were no longer there. But then again, he couldn't complain. He was with Rukia, alone. Something he wanted in so long. During her coma, he couldn't do that, but now he could.

"Rukia, come with me." Ichigo said, then turning to leave the division. "Hey!" she yelled. "Why do you want me to come? I thought you were going to visit Nii-sama! Ichigo!"

* * *

After minutes of running, and a few flash steps here and there, they finally arrived on Sokuyoku Hill. Ichigo of course arrived first and stood at the edges of the hill. Rukia appeared after him and joined him at the edge. They were staring into the distance. Looking at the distance buildings and looking at the different squad members walking around and doing their duties of members of the soul society.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia and saw the gentleness in her purple irises. Even though she was beside him, he could still see the liveliness and beauty of her eyes. They were something that Ichigo missed the most. Not even one of the Goddesses of Olympus could compare to the beauty of Rukia's eyes. She was truly someone worth dying for.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. She turned to him, but before she could say anything, she was planted with a kiss from Ichigo. He was cupping her cheeks in his hands. Rukia couldn't move. He was so gentle, but rough at the same time. How could you break away from a kiss like that? Luckily, she didn't. She let the kiss take over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened. After a few more seconds, they broke apart for air. Both panting heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

"Remember this as the days go by, Rukia. Remember that we were up here. Remember how you felt when I kissed you, so when we ever separate, or if one of us gets separated from the other forever, remember what just happened…and remember that I love you and never will let you go when you fall."

"I'll remember that." She softly said as they went to kiss each other again.

That day was truly something to remember. But when you think about it, if the morning brings this much happiness, this much remembrance, what will the days ahead become?


	4. New arrival

**Well here's chapter 4 of Witness what I have. Thanks to my laptop, the internet is very slow. I have a lot of time for writing 'cause nothing works, so consider yourselves lucky that I don't want to do my homework. Hahahaha…not funny. Lol jk it is. I'm on a sugar rush. Don't laugh. Anyway, please review and let me know of your ideas. Thanx!!**

**On with the story!!**

Thanks to Ichigo's words, Rukia couldn't forget what happened between them that morning. They spent the whole day together. It was now sunset and Rukia was running back to her squad 4 resting room to retrieve the plush toy that she happened to forget. Giving so much effort to him was surprising enough, but the way Ichigo spoke to her made her blush with just the thought of it. He told her to remember. Remember how she felt, what they did, how she wanted more of what he was giving. He wanted her to remember everything…and so she did.

When she reached the doors to the Squad 4 division, she saw that Kon was waiting outside. Well technically he was tied up to a pole that stood by the building. Rukia didn't want to know what mad thing he did to the members. All she knew was that they kicked him out and tied him up for Rukia. How nice of them.

She untied Kon, but as soon as she untied him, he tried jumping on her chest. Unfortunately he didn't make it and was met with Rukia's foot on his head. After a few minutes of Kon squashing, they headed to Rukia's room in her division. Kon followed of course. Where else was he going to go?

They finally entered the Squad 13 division, and they went to Rukia's room. While walking, she was greeted by division members. They said, "Hello" and kept asking her the question she thought was now getting annoying, "Are you alright." She knew they were worried about her, but having so many people ask her was starting to get irritating, but she answered with a simple, "I'm fine."

When they finally reached Rukia's room, which was located closer to the buildings closer to the captain's room, she opened the door and closed it behind her as soon as Kon came in. he plopped into a chair in Rukia's living room area while she went in the bedroom and closed the door. She took her shoes off and plopped onto the bed with her head facing the ceiling. She started thinking of how things were going too far. She woke up from her coma not too long ago, but still, things had changed and she missed it all. Ichigo and Renji's captains celebration, arrangements on the soul society, even her own lieutenant offering. Things were going on, and she missed almost everything.

"How long can I last from this?" she asked aloud. She hid her face in her hands and took a deep breath. Then she started remembering the events from that morning. She started hearing Ichigo's voice in her head as he was telling her to remember everything. "Ichigo," she whispered. Suddenly, Rukia heard her soul pager go off. She had a beeping ringtone (something she knew she needed to change). When she got it out of her breast pocket, she looked at it and looked at the caller ID. It was Rangiku. She smiled and picked it up. But before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the happiness in Rangiku's voice.

"Rukia, there's a celebration for you tonight in the squad 10 backyard. Be there around 8:00 okay. Look nice and get ready to have fun. See you there, bye." She was gone. Rukia hung up her phone and put it on the nightstand beside her bed. "Thanks for inviting me." Rukia said as she got up off of the bed. She walked over to her bedroom door about to open it. When she did, she saw a man who had broad shoulders and strong arms. Even though he was wearing a shihocsho, you could tell he was powerful. He looked like Ichigo except he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He had no zanpacto, just a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, Rukia," the guy started but was knocked to the ground when Rukia punched his jaw.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" she asked while grabbing his collar and getting ready to punch him again.

"Wait Rukia! It's me Kon!" "What?!" she exclaimed. "Ah, Rukia. Let me explain everything." Rukia looked up and found the annoying voice that she found familiar. It was Urahara who was accompanied by Yoruichi who had her hair on a ponytail. Rukia let go of 'Kon' walked over to the 2 past soul reaper captains.

"Why is Kon in a body that's not Ichigo's?" she started off. Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other than pack at Rukia.

"While you were in your coma, we made a body for Kon since he was wrecking Ichigo's too much."Urahara explained in his normal voice. "We decided to give him something he was comfortable with and this is what we came up with."

"But how did he," "When we got here, we put Kon out of his plush doll form and put him his body. It's been here for a while. You probably didn't notice because you didn't know." Yoruichi answered while already knowing Rukia's question.

Rukia sat down on the couch that was opposite of the couch Urahara and Yoruichi were sitting in while Kon sat in the reclining chair near the TV. He was still facing them and listening to their every word though.

"Why a body that looks like Ichigo's?" Urahara then got out his fan and started slowly fanning himself.

"Well Kon said he felt comfortable in a body that looked kind of like Ichigo's. So, we made a few changes and came up with that. Plus he said he wanted to be attractive for the ladies, especially you."

Rukia looked at them surprised, but kind of expected that answer. "Why me?" she asked.

"Well you are attracted to Ichigo, so Kon wanted to look like him. Whatever Kon's body looks like, looks like Ichigo's body does now."

Rukia looked over to Kon who had a smirk on his face and was leaning his elbows on his knees. But what Rukia noticed that most, was that the top of Kon's shihocsho was opened slightly. She didn't notice it before. When she looked closely, she could have sworn she saw a 6 pack. Rukia slightly started blushing. _"Whatever Kon's body looks like, looks like Ichigo's body does now." _Urahara words started haunting Rukia in that little instant until she was interrupted with Urahara saying, "well Ms. Kuchiki we have to get going. We have a party to get to." With that, they got up and headed to the front door. They opened it and Yoruichi went out first. Urahara turned around and said, "See you at the party Mrs. Kurosaki."

As Rukia jumped up, Urahara closed the door and headed out into the Serettei. Rukia turned to Kon who was now standing and Rukia could now see his six- pack. She blushed some more and sped to her bedroom and closed the door. "Wonderful, Kon has a body that looks like Ichigo's. I missed that dilemma, too. What else could possibly happen to me today?" She thought aloud. But during the party, Rukia learned that you should never ask that question. It only ends up in the worst or most wonderful way.

**So mostly I didn't get anywhere much on this one, but it's late and I still didn't do my dishes so yeah. Lol. I write more tomorrow. I promise. Look forward to it and keep reviewing. Thanx!!**


	5. Realizing love

**Okie doki it's chapter 5! Btw thanks for your reviews. You are so funny and awesome. Lol. I will continue to work on the story if you continue to like it. If you want anything exciting...er to happen, then tell me and I will try to work it in. You guys/girls and awesome!!!**

**On with the story!!**

Eight O'clock, The time when Rukia arrived at her own party in the squad 10 backyard. After she was escorted by a squad 10 member and slid the door that lead outside, she was welcomed with cheers and "welcome back Rukia!" She smiled, thanked her escort and walked over to Rangiku who gave Rukia a hug when she arrived to where she was.

"How are you felling?" Rangiku asked as the broke apart.

"Alright," Rukia answered. "Kind of surprised and kind of expecting something big to come from you."

Rangiku smiled. "Well anything for you Rukia. I was just so worried and I was thinking that maybe I should give you something. So I was thinking stuffed Chappy's wouldn't work."

Rukia's eyes went wide and she tried to control herself before she exploded. Rangiku knew that Rukia loved Chappy. More than anything! She knew she was a fan of it. Heck, who didn't know. Rangiku started waving her hand in an up and down motion and said, "I know you like Chappy, bit I was thinking that someone else could get that for you so a party was the second best thing."

Rukia calmed back down and smiled. She then looked around and saw everyone having a good time. Renji, Ikkaku, even captain Hitsugaya who was trying to avoid a group of people playing spin the bottle. He must have been annoyed because Rukia saw his head vain stick out from her distance, which was right in the middle of the field. While the group of people were on one end of the field and Rukia and Rangiku were in the middle of it, that must have been a very angry captain if you could see his vain from that distance.

But suddenly, Rukia remembered something and turned back to Rangiku. But before she could say anything, Rangiku grabbed Rukia's shoulder and pointed her finger at the entrance where Rukia came.

"Look over there. There's your boyfriend." Rukia quickly turned her head to see Kon, who was still in his Ichigo looking body, standing at the entrance looking around.

"I heard he has a thing for you." Rangiku said. "What are you talking about?" Rukia asked who was now looking back at her friend. "The new guy, Kyo. I heard he has a thing for you. He's really nice. I can tell you 2 would make a cute couple. He's just right for you, too."

"_Okay,"_ Rukia started, _"it's official. Rangiku doesn't know about Kon's new body. And the fact that he changed his name was truly something confusing people over. But if you think about it, he looks just like Ichigo. How can no one see that? I cannot be the only one who notices this."_

"Hey, earth to Rukia. Are you alright?" Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kon, excuse me, Kyo snapping his fingers at her.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She answered the used to be plush toy.

"That's good. I was worried that I lost you for a minute." Rangiku said. "Well I'll leave you 2 alone. Have fun." And with that, Rangiku was gone to join the group that captain Hitsugaya was trying to avoid. Unfortunately, spin the bottle turned into a game of truth or dare. You could hear the "Ooo's" and the "Oh my goshes" all in the field where they were.

"Hey, Rukia." Kyo said. Rukia looked back at him after looking at the crowd.

"Can I talk to you in private?" "Sure." The petite soul reaper said. Then they headed down a pathway to the pond that happened to be a good distance away from the party. There was a full moon and it was shining on them. It was like a spotlight that showed that all the attention was on them, even though no one was around. Rukia looked at Kyo as he stood closer to the pond than she did. She stared at the back of his head for a few moments and couldn't help but wish Ichigo was there with her. She thought she was with him. The spiky hair, the strong and broad structure, and the warmness she felt when she was with him. Everything was so right, but the man she wanted wasn't really there with her.

"Rukia," Kyo said as he turned around. Rukia could have sworn she heard Ichigo's voice but she knew he was talking. They were now looking at each other in their eyes. The deep silence only made Rukia stiff.

"I love you." He said. She knew it! She did hear Ichigo's voice. It wasn't an illusion, but she didn't know how Kon sounded like him in his body.

"Ichigo, I,"

"See! I told you you loved him Nee-san!" Kyo said as he pointed his finger at Rukia. Oh yeah, now she know this was Kon. Before the war, before all of this happened, Kon found out about Rukia. A side of her that she hit from everyone, especially Ichigo.

_Flashback (Rukia POV) _

_There I was. Sitting on Ichigo's bed doing nothing as the day comes to a close and I look out the window and wonder when he will return. I know waiting serves no purpose, but I can't help but wonder where he is, or what he might be doing. "Ichigo," I mutter on my lips. But as soon as I said his name, Kon slides the closed door open with as much force as his stuffed body could give him. I look over at him and give him the same expression that I had been wearing ever since Ichigo called and told me he would be out for a few…and that was 3 hours ago. He jumped out of the closet and same over to the bed. He jumped up and gave me a mad look. _

"_Stop worrying about him nee-san. It's obvious he doesn't care for you as much as I do." He said._

"_I'm not worrying about him. I just have nothing to do as all." _

"_Nee-san, you're denying what's right in front of you. You love him! You love Ichigo!"_

_I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. _

"_Don't be so loud idiot."_

"_I was just stating the facts." Kon muttered in the pillow._

_I picked up Ichigo's other bed pillow and held it in my chest. I left Kon with the pillow on him to show him that he was right, because when Ichigo came home, she confirmed Kon's words and admitted her feelings to herself_

_End of flashback_

As Rukia remembered what happened that day, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said:

"Yes. It's true. I love Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kyo looked at Rukia with a calm expression and then turned back to look at the pond.

"I knew you couldn't hide it." He simply said.

"If you knew I loved him, then why did you bring me here? Why would you bring up something you already know?"

"I wanted to confirm that you in fact like Ichigo. I wanted to know that and know I wasn't imagining things."

"How do you mean?" Rukia asked him with her hands now on her hips. Confusion was coming fast. Kyo turned back to Rukia and kept the calm expression on his face.

"Well, the day you woke up from your coma, I saw you and Ichigo kissing away the day. I was just making sure that love was taking over." Rukia smirked.

"And if it wasn't?"

"I would have picked that bastards ass for kissing you for no reason." He said as he put up his fist in fury Rukia giggled.

"Now that that is under control," Kyo said while walking over to Rukia, now holding out his hand to her. "Why don't we go back to the party and have some fun." Rukia smiled and took Kyo's hand. Feeling Kyo's hand in hers made it feel like she was holding hands with Ichigo. Telling those 2 apart was going to be both easy and hard. They headed down the pathway until they reached the crowd again. Rukia and Kyo broke their hand contact, but Rukia stopped walking. Kyo continued on while Rukia stayed shocked in happiness. What she saw was the man she expected to see, especially at an event that was completely meant for her. He looked over at her after smiling at his friend. His smile came to a simple glance and a short gave. Rukia waved back and walked over to the man she wanted, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Personally, I think this is better than yesterdays. But my opinion doesn't matter that much, what do you think? Let me know. Next chapter= lost of Ichiruki love. (Nothing too bad though…or is it???) HAHAHA!!!!**


	6. Party of questions

**And yet, another chapter. Awesome isn't it? Like constant updates every few hours. Lol…still blame my internet on the laptop. Plus imp waiting for Bleach episode 259 anyway, so things are awesome right now. I like writing this story so I just gonna continue for you. See, I do love you, lol. Anyway, like I promised, Ichiruki love is on the way. Lol. Btw, check out 2 songs if you're looking for something good. They're called "Lost in Blue" and "The Last Show" both by Nightmare. Well, there you go.**

**On with the story!!**

Yet again, time was on Rukia's side. She talked and hung out with her friends at the party. Even Ishida, Orihime, and Chad came to visit. They welcomed her with hugs and gave Ichigo a hard time. Ishida was telling people about the stupid things he did before and after going to soul society. Orihime was telling girls who were interested in Ichigo things that he did before and after he met Rukia. And Chad was just sitting and watching everyone have fun. He was actually the one Ichigo had no problem with. The real party started when Urahara arrived with Jinta, Uraru, Tessai, and even the Vizards. Ichigo knew he was in for it. His night was ruined, but Rukia thought everything was right with the world. Everyone was happy and she had everything she needed. This is a life that Rukia was thankful she had.

It was around 2 in the morning and the party finally ended. It would have ended at midnight, but Urahara had some surprise games in mind. Games that no soul reaper, no, no person ever should be playing. Nothing nasty, but something you just shouldn't play with over 200 people at a party; Twister (Urahara version). Everyone was twisted, tired, and drunk, except for a few people. (Lower than 20 out of more than 200 people). But with every game came a winner, Yachiru Kusajishi. Who knew that the shortest girl out of all those people could possibly win every game? It was truly amazing. After a while, people starting getting up off of the grass and started walking off. As people started leaving, you could start seeing the mess they left behind. When everyone was gone, the field was left in trash; napkins, plates, some food wrappers, but most of all, sake bottles.

Captain Hitsugaya looked at his lieutenant, who was now eye level to her, and asked;

"Who is going to clean up this mess?" Rangiku made a puppy face. Toshiro looked away, but Rangiku followed. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get away from that face.

"If you think you're going to clean it tomorrow, keep dreaming. It's gonna get cleaned up."

"But captain." She said in her cute voice.

"Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya. I'll clean up the mess." Rukia said as she approached the squad 10 officers.

"I'll accompany her." Ichigo and Kyo said in union. Rangiku giggled then looked back at her captain.

"See problem solved. Now let's go to bed. I'm so tired."

"Not so fast Rangiku." Toshiro said as he grabbed the back of Rangiku's collar while she was about to walk off. She turned to face him. He looked at her with a calm mood that she could easily read.

"Your party. Your mess. Clean it up." He then let go of her collar and walked past her, then leaving the backyard. Ishida, Orihime, and Chad were still standing around, so they decided they would help with the cleaning. After Rangiku's pouting fit, she grabbed a garbage bag and gave everyone a bag. The cleaning group consisted of Rukia, Ichigo, Kyo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, a pouted Rangiku, and Renji, who happened to forget he left everyone behind. Rukia was cleaning the east side of the backyard with Rangiku while Ichigo was with Kyo, Ishida and Renji. She would pick up a few things and then look in Ichigo's direction. When she looked at him, he turned away. When he looked at her, she turned away. It's was flirting that Renji automatically noticed.

* * *

After a few minutes of Ichigo and Rukia flirting, Renji finally had enough. He slammed his bag on the ground and looked at Ichigo, who was now looking at Renji with a surprised face.

"Would you go like to clean the yard with Rukia? 'Cause if you do, it's completely fine with me."

Ichigo's face turned red. "No, I was just looking at something."

"At Nee-san." Kyo muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ichigo asked kindly.

"No, nothing. I said nothing." Kyo responded.

Ichigo got off of the ground from picking up trash and looked at Kyo who was looking back at him. Rukia and Rangiku were watching the staring showdown. The silence meant something was happening, and it was interesting to watch and find out. Chad and Orihime, who were watching, too were looking straight at the showdown about to happen. I guess everyone knew something was going to happen.

"I haven't seen you around. And I see you don't have a zanpacto." Ichigo said while pointing to Kyo's spot where his zanpacto was supposed to be. (On his side). "What squad are you in?"

"Squad 13." Kyo answered briefly.

"Why don't you have a zanpacto?" Ichigo continued asking.

"I don't have it with me."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"You haven't been looking around to notice me."

Now it was on…

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked with a quicker tone.

"I'm a soul reaper. I'm supposed to be here." Kyo answered with the same tone.

"I'm a captain; you're supposed to introduce yourself to every captain before starting anything, why hasn't anyone sent you to me?"

"I guess they forgot you were a captain."

There is was again.

"What is your position in your squad?"

"I have no position." Kyo answered as Ichigo's tone got quicker.

"Why are you here at this party? At this place?"

"To enjoy myself. Is that so bad?"

"How do you know Rukia?"

"I love her."

* * *

Now he did it. Ichigo finally stopped his constant questions and looked at Kyo with a shocked face. Ichigo swallowed the gulp in his throat that he didn't know he had and sighed. By now everyone was looking at the 2 men and froze. "No he didn't just say that." Rangiku said aloud. Rukia looked at her then back at the 2 men. Ichigo's back was facing her so she didn't see his reaction, but she saw Kyo's face perfectly and it had a smirk on it. She then knew that Kyo had said something he shouldn't have said.

"So you love her huh?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I do." Kyo said with confidence.

Ichigo smirked. "That's too bad. I have some news for you. You may love Rukia, but I doubt she loves you."

Kyo tilted his head up. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Rukia loves me. She loves no one else, but me." Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia with a calm expression. She could now see him sideways. Either way, she could see his face, and that alone made her smile.

"Rukia," Ichigo started, "Do you love me?" Rukia paused. How could he ask something like that in front of his friends and the person he was just asking constant questions at? All eyes were on Rukia. She was frozen, but she gulped, took and deep breath, licked her lips and said, "Yes." Ichigo smiled and turned back at Kyo. "I told you." He said simply.

But to everyone's expense and thanks to everyone now focusing on Ichigo and Rukia, they didn't notice the video recorder that was flashing red and the person holding the video recorder on the half opened door. There holding the camera was Urahara with Yoruichi on one side of the wall recording the whole event and Byakuya on the other side listening to every word. Urahara pressed the stop button and the tape stopped recording. He closed the side view camera and tucked the recorder under his arm. He looked at Byakuya and smiled saying, "I told you it was bound to happen." They then walked off, leaving Byakuya to listen to the rest of the conversation which was mostly Kyo and Ichigo asking more questions. It was true, Byakuya knew it would happen. It was something even he could stop or fix.

**Not a lot of Ichigo and Rukia goodness, but I didn't want to make it too gushy and mushy so I did the best I could…competition. Lol. I hope you liked it. I got good with my chapters today. Anyway, review and look for some more later on. **

**Remember to state your ideas and thoughts. Thanx!!!**


	7. What happened then and now

**Sorry for the wait, but I finally have the next chapter. YAY! I am so awesome, kind of. In this chapter, I plan for a surprise guest (sort of a surprise) and shocking news about the winter war. Lol. And by the way, I plan to start another story. Don't worry, it's good and has a lot of Bleach couples. I plan to start a crossover soon. I just haven't picked an anime. I will soon, so look forward to it. **

**On with the story…**

The shimmers of light and the warmth of the sun is what woke up squad 5 captain, Ichigo Kurosaki. He rose from his bed and looked out of the open bedroom window. He looked around, and then scratched his head. Then, after a few more minutes of lying in bed, trying to remember what happen the previous night to explain his drowsiness, he got up and headed to the bathroom after he finally remembered what happened. Party, asking a new member constant questions, cleaning up a mess, and…Rukia.

He smiled at the mere thought of her. Remembering Rukia was something Ichigo was getting used to. He loved her. Of course he would think of her a lot; as did she.

Rukia was already awake before Ichigo. Hours before, and he woke up at 8:00am. She was showing Kyo, aka Kon, around the Serettei; all of it. But now, they were in squad 9 looking around and answering any questions that Kyo had. Considering that Kyo couldn't do much because he wasn't actually a soul reaper and he didn't have a zanpacto, he still wanted to know the function of the soul society and wanted to know more about it. Even though he was created in the soul society and all of the adventures that he accompanied with his group, there were still things Kyo didn't know and wanted to learn. Plus this was a good time for him to hang out with Rukia; so this was a chance he did not miss out on.

"So this squad's captain was one of the traitors of the soul society. That's just cruel." Kon said as he crossed his arms.

"Well things happen, but in the end, things ended up for the best. Even though the captain is gone, the squad remains strong and secure." Rukia said as she knocked on the door to the lieutenant's office.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Kyo Sukage now entering." They entered the office and were welcomed with Shuuhei Hisagi looking up at them with a questionable face. They entered, slid the door, and took a seat in the chairs in the front of the upcoming captain.

"Rukia, it's good to see you, but what are you doing there?" Hisagi asked.

"We are here to observe your duties of your squad and to ask questions when things come along." Rukia answered.

"I asked Rukia to do this, so whatever happens, I take full responsibility." Kyo said with confidence. Rukia looked at him slightly shocked. Kon never acted that way before. _"Maybe Urahara made him change his personality while in that body so no one would get suspicious,"_ Rukia thought.

"Plus I wanted to see if there are any cute girls in the squad. I wanted to see their true abilities." Kyo added.

"_Then again I could be wrong." _Rukia thought as she looked at Hisagi's slightly shocked expression. Then he intertwined his fingers and looked at Rukia.

"I would be happy to show you around and answer any questions that you and Kyo have, but only on one condition." Hisagi looked at Kyo. "You must not harm the ladies in the squad. If you do, I will have to take drastic measures to make you stop."

Kyo started sweating. "Yes, understood lieutenant." He said simply.

"Then," Hisagi stood up and started toward the door, "Let's get going. I have a lot to show if you want to see what does on in squad 9."

Rukia and Kyo got up and followed Hisagi out of the door and begun their journey in the territory of Squad 9

* * *

Ichigo was now fully dressed and of course had Zangetsu on his back. He opened the door to his office, headed in, closed the door and went to his desk. He sat down and looked around. He saw the usual bookshelf and long, light brown couch to his right and another similar couch to his left. Sure his office was plain, but he became captain a month ago. That may have been a while, but things haven't got started yet. Mostly nothing was going to happen; at least to him they weren't.

Suddenly, as Ichigo was sitting in his chair lost in thought, his soul pager started ringing. He got it out of his breast pocket and checked the caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognize, so he ignored the call and put it back where he retrieved it.

* * *

_Meanwhile on a roof in Karakura Town_

"What? How dare he. I thought Itsygo cared about me."

"He does Nel-sama, and to do this to you is just unforgiveable."

"We should go get him and drag him here. What do you think Pesche?"

"I like that idea Dondo Chakka. We will travel to the soul society and look for that Ichigo ourselves. Now who's with me?!"

"I AM! LET'S GO!"

Suddenly, Ichigo's senses went off and he knew something or someone was coming.

* * *

After the almost two hour tour around Squad 9, Rukia and Kyo thanked the upcoming captain and moved on to squad 8. (They were heading up instead of down.) The only squads they didn't visit were squad 12 and 11. Their emotions got the better of them.

As they headed to the squad 8 entrance door, they suddenly heard a repeated knocking sound that echoed through the soul society. It was the sound alarm. After a few knocks, the voice came. "All squad captains are to report to the squad 1 chambers for an emergency meeting. I repeat, all squad captains are to report to the squad 1 chambers for an emergency meeting." The knocks continued. Kyo and Rukia looked at each other and walked away from the squad 8 entrance and back to squad 13.

"Do you know what's going on Nee-san?"

"I have no idea, but whatever is happening, it has to be important if there is a captains meeting without any announcements or reports about it ahead of time."

Kyo sighed. They continued to squad 13 in silence. Either lost in thought or thinking of other things. Kyo was lost in thought until he saw someone he didn't recognize come running up to them. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was skinny and her skin was lightly toned. But the thing that Kyo noticed the most was that shihocsho showed come of her chest. Not as much as Rangiku, but it showed enough for him to go crazy. The unknown, pretty and cute girl ran up to Rukia, bent down and caught her breath, stood up with determination and said,

"Lady Kuchiki, you are needed in the Kuchiki Manor immediately. Lord Kuchiki wants to discuss important things with you. Please come now." She said.

Before Kyo could say anything, Rukia looked at him and said,

"I want you to go back to Urahara's place. I'll call you if I need you."

"But Nee-san,"

"Ichigo is going to a captain's meeting and I have to go to the Kuchiki manor. I can't watch you and I have no where to send you, so go back to Urahara's place in the world of the living. I'll see you soon."

With that, Rukia and the unknown messenger girl flash stepped to the Kuchiki manor, leaving Kyo dumb founded.

"Nee-san," Kyo started, "How am I supposed to go to Urahara place when I don't even know where I am?"

* * *

Ichigo ran to the Squad 1 chambers as fast as he could flash step. Considering he had a fast bankai, he was quicker than most in his Shikai. But even though his speed was quick, it still made him two minutes late. He still made it though. As he entered, the doors closed and the meeting started as soon as Ichigo stood in his squad 5 position; in between Renji and captain Komamura.

"Now then," Commander Yamamoto started, "to start off, the soul society has never been better. Well suited captains have joined and the lieutenant's places are being filled. But with progress come another danger. The same danger to be exact."

"What do you mean head capt," Ichigo was interrupted by head captain's cane hitting the ground forcefully.

"Sousuke Aizen is still alive." The captain's faces were shocked. The surprise and fear in some of the captain's eyes even surprised the head captain, but still he was angry at the situation. But before he could continue, Ichigo started talking.

"How is that possible? I killed him myself. I sliced right through his body. He fell right in front of us. How can he still be alive?"

"I don't know Captain Kurosaki, but what I do know is that we have evidence that he is alive. He sensed his spiritual pressure around the outskirts of the Serettei. Everyone knows what his pressure is like. We can sniff it from a mile away."

"What about Gin. Is there any evidence of him?" Captain Hitsugaya asked nervously.

"We haven't sensed him, but if Aizen is here, then we know for sure that Gin is following right behind." The head captain answered.

"But for right now," he continued, "I want you captains to be on high alert. If you sense even a tad of his spiritual pressure, report it, and find him. I want Sousuke Aizen dead. There are no excused for the job to not be done. I am counting on you. Dismissed."

With that, the captains left the room. They walked their separate ways and continued on with their day. But instead of relaxing like most of them were doing, they had to be alert and ready for anything. Sousuke Aizen was still alive and they _had_ to kill him. But after what he did to everything in Karakura town, the people that he killed, even his own men, and what he did to Rukia, Ichigo knew for sure that he would and get the job done.

**Yes, you saw the happiness in the first 6 chapters, but now it's time to get serious. I big leap huh. Lol sowwy I'll try to not make it too confusing. I did my best to make things a little better and not so boring for you, so there you go. And sorry for now updating like I always did. My internet worked again and I've been doing a lot of reading and writing of my own. Lol.**

**I know the surprise part (Nel and her friends) were random, but they'll have a part in later chapters.**

**Well next chapters probably will come today or tomorrow. Just let me know what kind of story you want and I will make it happen. I have ways of making things happen. (I happy right now. You can't say you haven't been). Hehehe**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review. Thanx you!!!**


	8. Witnessing events

**Okie doki here's chapter 8. You want IchiRuki? You got it. You want Aizen? You got it. You want…I think you get the point. I'll try to not make things too graphic for you or anything in this and later chapters, so just roll with me and you'll get more, only if you ask me. Hehehe.**

**Plus, on my profile, there's a poll I need you to answer for me. It will help the story progress, I think, and I just need your opinion on it. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and look forward to more couples, especially Ichiruki.**

**On with the story…**

"Rukia, I appreciate you coming on such short notice." Byakuya said to his sister as she entered the meeting hall of the Kuchiki Manor.

"It was no trouble Nii-sama. What did you want to talk to me about? I was told it was important manors."

"Yes," he simply stated as he got up from his chair on the other side of the room. He walked up to Rukia. She now looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"During the short time of the captain's meeting, I gathered information that may seem shocking to you. Aizen is alive."

Rukia's eyes went wide. She was sure the death of the previous squad 5 captain was absolute, but hearing that he was alive just caused her heart to stop. Her emotions were going haywire. She was concerned, shocked, and a bit scared. All of the methods that they, Ichigo and head captain, used to kill him sure brought him to the grave that they thought he was in. if he was alive, then he would want and get revenge. There was so doubt in Rukia's mind that Aizen wouldn't try to avenge himself. If you didn't know Aizen by now, then you were a fool.

"How is that possible Nii-sama? He died in Karakura down. The head captain confirmed it."

"That may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that his spiritual pressure was found and he may still have Gin with him." The sound of Gin's name made Rukia's spine shiver. Suddenly she felt a slight coldness in the room.

"What should we do?"

"I will give you details when I get them, but for now, watch where you go and be alert. Aizen could be after anything. We don't know where he is or what his next move is going to be. Stay alert Rukia, and watch your back no matter what."

"Understood brother. I will be going then." She bowed and turned away.

"Just another thing Rukia." She turned back at her brother.

"What is it?"

"Telling you about Aizen wasn't the main thing I wanted to talk to you about. It was about Ichigo Kurosaki. People of the manor have told me that they saw you with him. Going places and doing things. Certain things that are bothering me greatly. Now I want you to be honest with me Rukia. Do you love Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Rukia paused. She loved him, by now everyone knew that. The one she was concerned about telling was Byakuya. Her brother. It was hard enough for a soul reaper to love a human. Even if he was a soul reaper captain now, he was still a human. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't lie to him. He would have found out anyway, but to her dismay, he knew about it anyway.

Rukia deeply breathed in and said, "Yes, I love Ichigo Kurosaki. Nothing can stop me from loving him. I'm too far in it now."

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned around. "I see," he said. "Then I won't stop you. Considering if I could, I would, but in this case, things are too hectic and we have to focus on other things. I believe you can make your own decisions," he turned back at her, "just make the right ones."

Rukia smiled and bowed again. "Yes, I understand Nii-sama." She stood back up. "Thank you." With that, she was out of the room. Running to the Kuchiki house entrance. Byakuya walked to the open window of the room and looked up at the sky.

"Love makes us do crazy things doesn't, Hisana."

* * *

As Ichigo was walking back to his house, he felt as if someone was watching him. With every step that he took, he felt as if someone was taking those steps with him. He looked around, and then continued walking. He dealt with this for a few minute, keeping in his alert until he heard in a low whisper, "Ichigo." He quickly grabbed Zangetsu and turned around. No one was there. He looked around some more and noticed no one. No physical appearance, no spiritual pressure, no anything. Suddenly, he heard a huge bang behind him. It was so big, that it shook his body. He turned around, preparing for anything; anything but this.

The bang that he heard was actually Dondo Chakka; of course being accompanied by Pesche and the lovely and now in her Arrancar form with soul reaper clothes, Nel. Ichigo now had his shocked face on. His mouth was half way open and he was stuttering.

"N-Nel." He said. She looked up from her on Dondo Chakka's belly position and smiled.

"Itsygo!" she cheered as she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could; so tight that his stuttering breaths actually needed to help him breathe. After a few seconds of the painful hug, they broke apart. Nel then grabbed Ichigo's broad shoulders and smiled even more; if that were possible.

"I missed you Itsygo! I wanted to see you," she pouted, "but Pesche and Dondo Chakka said I had to wait because things were happening here and there. But now I get to see you. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled nervously, "but I just didn't expect you to come so soon. I mean, I haven't seen you in months, but still,"

"It's okay. At least we're here now." "It's good to see you again Uryu." Pesche said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Ichigo?" (**Remember when Pesche called Uryu Ichigo? Yeah well I was mixing it up. Ok)**

Pesche jumped up from his flat face position and walked up to Ichigo.

"I just haven't called you Uryu in a while. By the way, where is he?"

"Back at home in Karakura, but still, why are you here?"

"To visit you don't-cha know." Dondo Chakka said after he just now got up off the ground. "We came because we had nothing else to do and Nel wanted to see you. So here we are."

"That's about it Itsygo."

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, but you have to stay at my place if you want to be here for a while. Plus, I'm kind of busy now. Could you all behave while you're here?"

"Sure." "No problem Uryu." "We got your back don't-cha know."

And yet, another sigh escaped Ichigo's mouth. Then he started walking back to his room, with Nel and company following right behind him. The continued on until they reached his front door. He opened it, and then they went inside. Ichigo showed them which rooms to stay in. considering that he was a captain and had a lot of room, he could put them on the other side of the house and still have enough room to have privacy. After showing his new and unexpected guests where things were and how to use them, Ichigo went into his room, closed the door, leaned Zangetsu against the wall by the door, and plopped on the bed. Not long after that though, his soul pager rang. He got it out of his breast pocket and saw Rukia's number.

He picked up and said, "Hey." Short and simple.

"Are you busy now?" she asked.

"Well not really. I just got home."

"It's pretty early Ichigo. It's only 11:00 and you're back home. You're on your bed aren't you?"

He smirked. "Yeah, but you're not with me. I'm starting to feel lonely." He played.

She smiled, "Right, that's what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to come over and discuss some things with you. Did you hear about Aizen?"

Ichigo's face got serious. "Yeah, I'm guessing Byakuya told you."

"Yeah," she said. "He told me everything and to be careful and alert for the time being."

"I see we both have some things to do huh?"

"Yeah, but I have free time so I wanted to come over."

"That's fine. I'll see you in a second."

They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. As Ichigo got up from his position on the bed and put his phone on the nightstand, he saw someone jumping on the sill of him window. He was shocked at first, but then calmed down a little and said, "Rukia."

"I told you you'd see me in a second." She said as she jumped down.

"Yeah, but still. You worried me."

"I scared you."

"Shut up. Now what did you want to talk about?" Rukia put Sode no Shirayuki next to Zangetsu and walked back to where she was.

"Truthfully, I wanted to talk to you about Aizen and the whole situation, but considering you went to the meeting and found out everything, and possibly know more details than me, we can just talk about something else."

They stood there; staring into each other's eyes for a second, and then Ichigo walked up to Rukia and started playing with the piece of hair that was between her eyes. The strand of hair that he always made fun of but could never hate.

"I rather not talk Rukia. I just want to be with you. I rather have that than meaningless conversation."

"My conversations are not meaningless." She said as she put her hand on his.

He came closer to her and closed the distance between them.

"Maybe," Ichigo said as he was getting closer to Rukia's lips, "but I still don't want to talk." Then their lips touched. Kissing passionately among the mid morning sun. Ichigo's arms now around Rukia's waist and Rukia's arms locked onto Ichigo's neck. Kissing each other was always something the other lover looked forward to. Something they always craved and wanted. But of course their bond itself was stronger than anything that they did.

They continued stroking the other until they stepped back and fell onto the bed. Ichigo took off his haori, then untied Rukia's shihocsho. He took the top of it off and watched as she slid the pants off of her. Her underwear was now showing. Ichigo could see the redness in her face. He couldn't see her eyes because her hair was covering them. He put his hand on the bed and used his free hand to tilt her head up. They were now face to face. Eye to eye.

"I want to see you Rukia. Every part of you. Don't hade from me."

She shook her head and kissed him again, softly on the lips. But they softness turned rough yet again. Their kissing was interrupted when they heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

"Ichigo, where is the bathroom. Nel-sama has to use it don't-cha know."

They looked at the door, then at themselves. Ichigo got up while Rukia was quickly grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom. Just as Ichigo closed the bathroom door, Dondo Chakka came running in, almost breaking the door off of the hinges.

"Where is the bathroom?" he asked almost yelling.

"You could at least knock!" Ichigo freaked after he saw the almost broken door. "The bathroom is two doors down. It's on your right."

"Thanks and sorry for the door."

"Nevermind." Ichigo said as he signaled Dondo Chakka to leave. When he did, Ichigo closed the door, trying his best not to break it, and knocked on the door to tell Rukia it was clear to come out.

She opened the door, now fully dressed and smiled up at Ichigo.

"I guess our time was interrupted." He said.

"Yeah," she answered. "But why don't I come back around 9:00 or so. Maybe we can have some private time then."

"That sounds good." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and walked back to Ichigo. She softly kissed him and smiled when they broke apart. Then she slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for midget?" she slapped him again.

"Rukia!"

"That was for calling me midget. The first one was to remind you to tell me you have company. Next time something happens, tell me about it."

She walked to the window, stood on the sill and turned back around; looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"I love you." She said.

He smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

Rukia jumped off and was heading to her office. Ichigo then turned around and stared at his damaged door. They continued on with their day with everyone else doing the same. But little did they know, there was a certain past captain and traitor that saw the events of that mid morning.

**Did I do it? Yes I did! Lol. A chapter with info, comedy, and IchiRuki. Lol. I tried doing a little something here and there and this is what I came up with. As promised, Nel has arrived and I have an IchiRuki moment. Things just keep on coming around. Anyway, in the next chapter, there is a new couple joining this one. It's gonna be cute and…I don't know, just look forward to it. **

**Thanks for reading and review. Thanx you!!!**


	9. Plan for you and new departure

**Chapter 9! The chapter of truth. Lol just kidding, but things are going to happen. The truth is revealed as Aizen makes his move. Judgments are questioned. And Kyo has an adventure? What?! Lol just keep reading and review. **

**Plus, please check out my poll pm my profile. It is a question that needs to be answered by my lovely and wonderful fans. (You obviously). Lol**

**On with the story…**

The day couldn't have been better. The friends, the duties that needed to be done (that wasn't much fun), and the party that Rangiku had for the people who could handle drinking more than 5 sake bottles. Things couldn't have gone better, but for Rukia Kuchiki, things were about to get better.

She said farewell to her squad members and headed back to Ichigo's house in the 5th division. Ichigo himself was heading back. He didn't forget what Rukia said before she left.

"_Why don't I come back around 9:00 or so? Maybe we can have some private time then."_

Her words were stuck in his head all day, and thanks to this, his day went by slowly in his opinion. But it was almost time, 8:50, and they were on their way to see each other. The two lovers coming together again for the time they craved for all day. But there was a problem for Ichigo; he had company. Nel, Pesche, and Dondo Chakka. The 3 people he knew couldn't be around. They would have been interrupting everything, and when noises came, they would be curious. He had to do something. And so he did.

With 5 more minutes to go, Ichigo dropped off Nel and company at the Senkaimon. Urahara and Yoruichi were with them helping them get ready for their departure.

"You guys can come back in a few days. Right now, I need the house to myself. You understand don't you Nel?"

"I understand Itsygo. Urahara-san told us everything."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. He told us that you and Rukia-san needed some time to yourselves. Your activities would have made us interrupt things and your lovey-lovey time was important."

Ichigo's eyes darted at Urahara, but he was hiding his face with his waving fan.

"We better get going." Urahara said, trying to avoid any attack that Ichigo had in mind.

"See you later Itsygo." Nel said while waving and walking through the gate.

"See you soon Uryu." "You can do it don'-cha know!" With that, everyone was gone and the gate closed. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and flash stepped from the gate. After a few flash steps, Ichigo's soul pager ran. He already knew who it was. He got the pager out of his breast pocket and picked up.

"I'm on my way there now."

"Good, I got worried. Where are you?"

"I was dropping off Nel and the others at the Senkaimon. Now we have the house to ourselves."

Rukia smiled. "Now that's what I want to hear. I'll wait for you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. A small smile still crept on Rukia's face as she remembered just hearing Ichigo's voice. But long after that, she heard a small laugh. Rukia looked in front of her and saw nothing. She continued looking around and sensed no one, but then she felt a small dash of spiritual pressure. The kind she didn't want to feel at all. She looked behind her and saw his face. The gray hair, the small zanpacto, and the clown faced smile that stained his face.

"Gin…Ichimaru." She hissed.

"My, my, Rukia. You seem so tense to see me. I thought you would be happy or a tad bit surprised." Rukia grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and was about to reveal her beauty, but she was interrupted when she felt Gin's hand grab her neck.

"I wouldn't do that Rukia. It would only be the death of you."

Gin raised her up, her feet now off the ground. She grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and barely choked out, "What do you want with me?"

Gin's smile grew wider. "Aizen wants you. He has a little something special planned for you. I came here to tell you to watch your back. He will come for you, and what he wants from you, he will get. And be sure to expect anything my little Rukia. His plan will have extreme measures with your future."

Now, Rukia's face was getting red and her breathing was quickening. Just before Gin could continue, both gin and Rukia felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, and then Ichigo appeared beside Rukia, his zanpacto unleashed. When he tried to attack gin's arm, gin dropped Rukia and hopped onto of Ichigo's roof. Rukia was coughing; now on her hands and knees trying to breathe. Ichigo looked at her, then at Gin.

"Bastard." He said to him.

Gin gigged to himself, and then said, "Remember my words Rukia. Be aware of your surroundings and be ready for anything." With that, he flash stepped away and his spirit energy vanished completely. Ichigo put Zangetsu back on his back and knelt down to check on Rukia.

"Rukia?" he said. She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about."

Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's and grabbed it tightly. "Yes, there is." He said. "Gin said something to you. He said be aware of your surroundings. Isn't looking for Aizen enough? If he came to see you, then he has something planned for you. I can't just push this aside Rukia. I'm worried about you."

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now, everything is fine. Don't worry about,"

"Stop telling me not to worry." He interrupted; his voice a tad louder than it was before. "I love you. I'm concerned for you. A dangerous soul reaper wants you for something and I don't know what. You know me Rukia. I can't just sit on the sidelines and let you handle this on your own."

"Ichigo." Rukia said softly. Suddenly, Momo, Ichigo's lieutenant, and other squad 5 members appeared. They were accompanied by Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Captain, we sensed your spiritual pressure and was wondering if you needed help." Momo said.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. There is something I want you to tell the head captain."

"What is it sir?"

"Tell him that we encountered Gin Ichimaru." Momo face went into a state of fear. Hearing his name only made her skin crawl. And after remembering everything that he's done, it made her scared and mad all at once.

"I need you to be brave for me Momo and go do this for me. Tell him that he does have a plan and Rukia is involved. After you tell him this, tell me everything he told you. I'm counting on you."

"Y-Yes sir." Then, she flash stepped away while the other 5 or 6 squad members followed behind her. Only Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika remained. Renji kneeled down beside Rukia and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stood her up.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little winded." Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and kept her close to him.

"I have to take care of Rukia. What do you guys want to do?"

"Well since you encountered Gin, we might as well try to find him. We're going to spread out and look in abandoned areas and see if anything comes up. If we find anything, we'll report it." Ikkaku said.

"Let's just hope we deal with things that don't affect our lifestyle. Things just got back to normal. We don't need any more drama than we already have." Yumichika said as he swung his hair.

"If anything about Rukia comes up, we'll tell you as soon as we get and confirm it." Renji said while grabbing Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thanks. You guys be careful and don't be reckless."

"Like you should be talking." Rukia said to Ichigo. He didn't respond, but Rukia knew that she struck a nerve.

"Alright, let's move out." Renji said, and then flash stepped away with Ikkaku and Yumichika right on his trail. Ichigo and Rukia headed inside. The dark sky was complete and the night just began. What they thought was going to be a romantic night for themselves turned out to be a worry filled one. Ichigo laid Rukia down on his bed. She looked up at him while he looked down at her with that scowl on his face which also included his worried eyes. She frowned.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to worry about me. I can handle things on my own."

Ichigo's eyebrows lowered. "Rukia this isn't just some hollow attack. This isn't just some assignment that you were sent on. This is Aizen and Gin plotting something. You are involved with this. You are a part of it. Shouldn't I try to stop it?"

Rukia sat up and looked into Ichigo's eyes. "We don't know what it is. Sure it has to deal with Aizen, but just because this has to do with him, that doesn't mean that you have to protect me."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't Ichigo."

"Do you not want me to protect you?"

"I don't need protecting all the time. I've killed more hollows than you ever have. I've had more experience in the field than you have. I can handle myself."

"These people aren't hollows Rukia. They are powerful soul reapers. You could get yourself killed. I'm trying to prevent that."

"I can do things on my own. You don't have to do anything. You can stay by my side, but you can't fight all of my battles."

"That may be, but I'm still going to protect you."

"Why are you trying to protect me so much?"

"Because I love you Rukia! Don't you understand that yet?"

She paused. Ichigo fell to his knees and grabbed Rukia's arm with both of his hands. His eyes were covered by his hair. The moonlight coming from the window wasn't enough light to see Ichigo's sad eyes.

"I can't lose you. I lost my mom; the heart of my family. The rain kept coming, but then you stopped it." Ichigo raised his head. Now Rukia could see his sadness. He wasn't crying, but the pain he was showing her made her start feeling guilt seep through her body.

"You stopped my rain. You lit up my world. If I lose you, do you know that that rain may turn into a thunderstorm? A storm that could make my very soul break in two. Losing you would make things so hard for me. Moving on would be impossible. I'm protecting you, not only for me, but for you."

Ichigo stood up and climbed on the bed. Rukia was laid flat while Ichigo was on top. Their eyes still locked on the other.

"I know you want to live. You want to continue life. I believe that you do. You told me this yourself one time."

"Ichigo," she said as she tried to grab Ichigo's face, but he grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers and laid their hands on the bed. "I want to continue my life with you Rukia. I want to love you for eternity. I want you to be safe, loved, and cared for. Life will continue with just the two of us and our friends and family. I want to have a family with you, too. But I can't have that if you aren't with me."

Rukia's eyes started shedding small tears, but Ichigo used his free hand to wipe them away. "Do you understand why I want to protect you?" she nodded. Ichigo smiled and kissed Rukia, with as much gentleness as he could. They continued kissing each other softly until it intensified and caused them to start taking off their clothes. That night was something to remember. Both Ichigo and Rukia realized what they had and witnessed love so strong that not even Aizen or any other enemy could stop the bond they had; or could they?

As the night continued, Kyo (Kon) was still trying to find the Senkaimon. If Rukia was there, he would have already been at Urahara's shop or walking around trying to find some pretty woman to act kind to. Which when I say, be kind, means something completely questionable when it comes to Kon.

Kyo stopped walking, took a deep breath, and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?!"

"Hey! Why are you yelling? You are so annoying." Kyo looked over and saw a young woman standing on one of the building roofs. She had long red hair that reached to her butt, a piece of hair that hung in front her face like Rukia's hair, her eyes were dark brown, and wore a shihocsho that showed a little of her medium sized chest. Her zanpacto was on her back, like Ichigo's and Captain Hitsugaya's and was held together by a single black string. Kyo was speechless. Her beauty was something he couldn't ignore. She almost compared to Rukia, but still, just had to say something.

"Humana…Humana…Humana."

"Yeah, that's really how you talk to someone." The woman said as she waved her hair back. "Now answer my question, why are you yelling?"

Kyo was zapped out of his daze and spoke. "Oh, well I got lost and I was shouting of frustration."

She jumped off of the roof and walked in front of Kyo. His face was now red, but thanks for the moonlight shining on then, the woman could see his red face. Then she asked, "Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm looking for the Senkaimon. I got lost on my way trying to find it."

"Will you stop repeating the same thing? I understand you got lost okay. And aren't you a soul reaper. By now you're supposed to know your way around here."

"I-I'm new here so I don't know where to go very much."

She paused and started at Kyo. "What is it?"

"You're a poor excuse for a soul reaper."

"Oh shut up! You're not even polite enough to tell me your name. You haven't even told me where you were going."

The woman sighed and put out her right hand. "Yamina. Yamina Kusachi."

Kon grabbed Yamina's hand and said, "I'm Kyo. Kyo Sukage."

They broke apart. "Well it's nice to meet you Kyo. Now if you don't mind, I have to get going." As Yamina walked past Kyo, he grabbed her arm. They looked at each other. Her with a startled look while he with a calm expression.

"What do you want? Let go of me."

"Since we both don't have anywhere in particular to go, why don't we accompany each other?"

"I can show you to the Senkaimon with no problem at all."

"No, I mean," Kyo's red face turned even redder, "why don't I help you with what you're looking for. I know you can't tell me, but I could at least try and help you find whatever it is."

Yamina paused again.

"You're bored out of your mind and you have nothing else to do don't you?"

"Yes," he said; flopping his head down. Yamina giggled then Kyo let go of her arm.

"Alright, you can come with me, but when I say you have to leave, you have to do what I saw and not look for me, understood?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Good, then let's get going Kyo." With that, the two soul reapers started their journey. Maybe they had nowhere to go and possibly nothing to find, but was there something to look forward to? Kyo was wondering that, but the thing that got his attention the most was what was going on in Yamina's silent head?

**Well there you go!! I have to say I liked this chapter. It was sweet and welcomed a new character that has some mystery about her. I want you to know her better, too. Plus, you'd be surprised at who she really is. Next chapter…more goodness!!!! Keep reading and review. Thanx you!!!**


	10. I get what I want part 1

**Now begins the adventures of the soul reapers and even the wondrous Kyo. As his new adventure continues with his new member Yamina, will things happen between them? I wonder. I don't know myself truthfully. Lol. **

**It depends on the poll that you aren't checking. Please answer the question. It will help with future chapters. Plus, you have to review for me to do anything. Your reviews mean a lot, so thank you and...You get the point. **

**So let's continue the adventure and romance of the story shall we. **

**On with the story…**

After walking for more than the hours he could count, Kyo (Kon) got tired of wondering in places that only seemed non familiar to me. He was already lost as it was. He didn't need a pretty woman to get his lost and leave him wondering for years to come. Then again, that pretty woman was a wonderer and she had something to find. Whatever it was, it was worth searching for with her.

So after so many hours of silence, Kyo spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what you are trying to find?"

"No," Yamina answered. "When I find it, I'll tell you. But for right now, you stay quiet while I try to listen to stuff."

He was quiet but then said, "What are you listening to?"

"Something." He was quiet again, and then said, "Where are we going." Yamina stopped walking and turned around. The anger and frustration on her face truly proved that she didn't want any distractions right now. But then, she took a deep breath and grabbed Kyo's shoulder.

"I really need to focus on something. If you want to stick with me, then you're going to have to do what I say."

"Alright," Kyo said, "but at least you could treat me like a person."

"What do you mean?"

"You could at least tell me where you're going and help me navigate. I may know where it is you want to go."

Yamina put her hands on her hips. "If you can't even find the Senkaimon, what makes you think that you can find where I'm trying to go?"

"I don't know, but at least I could try." Yamina smirked.

"Alright. I'm trying to find my friend. She had black hair, violet eyes. She's a member of squad 13 and she's supposed to be a lieutenant. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nee-san? Why are you looking for her?"

"Nee-san? She's like a sister to you?" Kyo's face turned a light pink when he started remembering the moments that he tried to get close to Rukia.

"You could say that."

"Well idiot, stop being stupid and tell me where she is." Yamina said as she grabbed Kyo's collar.

"Rukia's house was that way." He said as he pointed his thumb in the other long direction where they came. "And if you wanted to find her, couldn't you try to look for her spiritual pressure?"

Yamina broke from Kyo and crossed her arms. "I would have, but I'm not very good when it comes to sensing those kinds of things. It's not that I don't know how; it's just that I'm not very good."

Kyo grabbed Yamina's hand and they started walking back the direction they came. "Well if you want to find Rukia, and we know where she is, then let's get going shall we. You do want to find what you are looking for right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Yamina smiled as she saw her and Kyo holding hands. She usually wouldn't let people hold her hand or anything, but she couldn't help but love the warmth that he was generating from his hand. No woman would ever want to let go of that, especially Yamina.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and looked at the time; 12:57. "_Time sure goes by doesn't it?" _she thought. As she tried to turn over, she was stopped when she felt strong arms around her waist. She turned and saw Ichigo fast sleep with his lips slightly parted. She smiled when she noticed his more than normal messy hair and his toned naked body pressed up again her back. She slowly turned over and softly kissed his lips, but was surprised when he returned it and opened his eyes when he broke apart.

"Good morning midget."

"Good morning strawberry." He squinted his eyes.

"Midget."

"Strawberry." They smiled and kissed again. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1 O'clock. We still have time to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

Ichigo sat up and put his arm around Rukia's shoulder. He then kissed her forehead, then her cheek and down her jawbone to her neck. Rukia tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. He continued on until he reached her chest. He crawled on top of her and continued kissing and stroking her petite, perky breasts. She couldn't help but moan as she felt Ichigo's smooth lips on her skin. She wanted more of him. More than she could handle right now. But before anything could continue, a burst of spiritual pressure was felt. It went off for a few seconds, and then stopped. Ichigo got up, put his soul reaper pants on, grabbed Zangetsu and looked out of the bedroom window. Rukia was now out of bed and getting clothes on herself. Ichigo looked in all directions, but didn't see a thing. It was a spiritual pressure he didn't recognize so all he did for now was be alert.

"Do you see anything Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she joined Ichigo at his side with her clothes on and her zanpacto at her side.

"No, nothing. Maybe someone is fighting somewhere and felt their energy go off."

"But wouldn't we be able to hear it going on? Whatever is happening, we should know about it."

"You're right." Ichigo said while looking at Rukia, "but I think we should get cleaned up first. It's probably best if we don't report anywhere like this."

Rukia's face turned slight pink. Ichigo smirked. "You're right." With that, Rukia started taking off her clothes and heading to the bathroom with Ichigo following not far behind.

_Meanwhile in an invisible Kido_

"They're onto us. What do you think we should do?"

"We will continue the plan as scheduled Gin. There is no doubt in my mind that what we have in store will not work. We will continue on and prosper from here."

"Aizen-sama, would you like me to check up on Yami-chan's progress?"

"Yes Kodu that would be very helpful." With a bow Kodu flash stepped away and headed for a suitable location to call his lover; love that was only one-sided.

"So Rukia Kuchiki lives here?" Yamina asked as she and Kyo were standing in the front of her door.

"Yeah, this is it." He kneeled down and lifted the floor mat that was purple and had 4 Chappy rabbits at the corners of the mat. After he got the spare key, he stood back up and put the key in the lock.

"It's a good thing that the pervert shop keeper made a spare key to Rukia's place or else we could have been sitting ducks."

"Is Rukia going to let us just come in. she could be doing anything and we could be interrupting?"

"I doubt that," Kyo said, but then Kyo remembered about Ichigo and the things that they could be doing. He put up a fist and randomly said with fire in his eyes, "If that pervert is doing anything to me nee-san, I'm going to kill him with every bit of strength I have."

"I doubt the strength of a tooth pick could possibly compare to whoever you are talking about."

"Oh shut up will you." Yamina giggled then walked into the house. "Rukia!" she yelled.

"Rukia, there's someone here to see you!" Kyo also yelled. No response.

"I guess she's not here. Make yourself at home." He said as he walked into the kitchen, looked around, and continued through the house.

As Yamina was about to sit down, her phone started ringing. "I'll be right back." She shouted to Kyo before heading out the door and a small distance away from the house. She looked at the caller ID and saw the familiar number. She sighed and picked up.

"Where are you?" the male voice said before she could say anything.

"I'm at Rukia Kuchiki's house, but it seems that she isn't here. Whatever I come up with, I'll call you and tell you what I find."

"Fine, but Aizen-sama is getting impatient. Hurry up and report back here. Plus," he paused, "I'm starting to worry about you."

"Well I'm fine. Stop worrying, I can handle myself. I don't need you to always watch over me."

"Alright, just hurry up."

"Fine." "See you soon Yami-chan." With that, she closed her flip phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked. Yamina quickly jumped around and saw Kyo with his hands in his pocket and a concerned look on his face.

"It was my…brother." She lied. "He was checking up on me and telling me to be careful."

Kyo nodded and said, "So are you coming in or just going to stay out here until the sun comes up."

Yamina smiled and walked past Kyo. He turned and walked into the house after Yamina did. They had the whole house to themselves. They could say anything, eat anything, discuss anything, and do through anything, but they stayed in the living room and spent their waiting time with each other

Ichigo and Rukia were now washed up, in clean clothes, and heading down to the head captain's office to discuss the Gin Ichimaru incident. (But it was a good thing that Ichigo kept spare clothes for Rukia in his closet). Even though it was really early in the morning and be was probably not up, they could have talked to the lieutenant. They figured he had nothing better to do anyway and he would probably be up doing paperwork.

As they walked in silence, Ichigo looked down at Rukia who had a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I'm just remembering what happened between me and Gin. I'm wondering what he had in store for me."

"Well whatever it is, I won't let him take you for advantage."

Rukia now looked up at Ichigo; their eyes now connected. "If it has to deal with Gin and it also has something to do with you, I'll make sure I'll stop whatever he is planning. Just having you two in the same sentence isn't a good thing."

Rukia giggled. "Don't worry Rukia. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"You shouldn't say promises what you can't keep Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo and Rukia looked around and saw no one until someone flash stepped a good distance away from them. He was a young man with the white Hueco Mundo outfit on. It had a V-neck with no sleeves. The top reached his pants line while his pants were long with no creative design on them. He had a purple hilted zanpacto with a matching sword holder. His hair was long and a dark purple while his eyes color was black. His hollow mask looked similar to Grimmjow's but the jaws were on both sides of his jawbones and the bones looked more smooth than rough.

"Why are you? An Arrancar?" Ichigo asked, who was withdrawing Zangetsu and pointing him at the unknown enemy.

"I am Espada #2, Kudo Tojuda." He said as he took out his zanpacto. "I am here to capture Rukia Kuchiki and take her back to Hueco Mundo under Aizen-sama's orders."

Ichigo put a hand in front of Rukia. "I won't let you take her." He said angrily. Kudo smiled.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I'm taking her whether I have your consent or not."

Kudo put his zanpacto in front of him with his blade facing horizontally. He took a silent breath and said, "Smother them, Grinalda."

Once his zanpacto was called, everything went black. Ichigo and Rukia's sight was gone. Nothing was scene, but things could be heard. That was probably a disadvantage for the skilled Espada. Rukia looked around then shouted Ichigo's name. Ichigo acknowledged and yelled to Rukia. But before the two could even continue to find each other, Rukia was it in the stomach by Kudo's hand. She was knocked and unconscious. She fell into Kudo's arms. Then, he flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo still calling to Rukia. As soon as they were gone, the darkness faded and Rukia was gone.

**Now that's a chapter I like to…write. Lol. If you don't like it, I make future chapters better. If you do, then that awesome and tell me in a review.**

**Can you believe the news about Yamina? Didn't expect that did you? Neither did I, but I wrote it, continued on with it, and I loved it. **

**Next chapter=????**

**Really I don't have any ideas yet, but just look forward to it.**

**Thanks for reading and review. Thanx you!!!!**


	11. I get what I want part 2

**Thank you for the wait. This is chapter 11, part 2 of chapter 10, and the next part of our adventure. Sounds suspicious doesn't it? Oooooo. Lol **

**Now you know about Yamina, so should we trust her? Who knows? I do...and don't kinda. It depends I guess. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile and I need that answered to help with other chapters. I would like it if you answered. Please and thank you. Now…**

**On with the story…**

_Previously…_

"Where are you?" the male voice said before she could say anything.

"I'm at Rukia Kuchiki's house, but it seems that she isn't here. Whatever I come up with, I'll call you and tell you what I find."

"Fine, but Aizen-sama is getting impatient. Hurry up and report back here. See you soon Yami-chan."

"Who was that?" Kyo asked. Yamina quickly jumped around and saw Kyo with his hands in his pocket and a concerned look on his face.

"It was my…brother." She lied. "He was checking up on me and telling me to be careful."

_And…_

"Who are you? An Arrancar?" Ichigo asked, who was withdrawing Zangetsu and pointing him at the unknown enemy.

"I am Espada #2, Kudo Tojuda." He said as he took out his zanpacto. "I am here to capture Rukia Kuchiki and take her back to Hueco Mundo under Aizen-sama's orders."

Ichigo put a hand in front of Rukia. "I won't let you take her." He said angrily. Kudo smiled.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I'm taking her whether I have your consent or not."

Kudo put his zanpacto in front of him with his blade facing horizontally. He took a silent breath and said, "Smother them, Grinalda."

Once his zanpacto was called, everything went black. Ichigo and Rukia's sight was gone.

Before the two could even continue to find each other, Rukia was it in the stomach by Kudo's hand. She was knocked and unconscious. She fell into Kudo's arms. Then, he flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo still calling to Rukia. As soon as they were gone, the darkness faded and Rukia was gone.

Now...

Laughter was echoing throughout Rukia's house. No matter what Kon said, almost everything he said was making Yamina laugh more and more. They were drinking sake that they found in Rukia's cabinet. Kon knew that Rangiku must have put it in there without telling. Either way, they had it and were having the time of their lives. Their actions were unpredictable and their talking sped and slowed at times. What they knew for sure was the fact that Yamina was under Kyo's arm laying on his chest while he was telling stories about his adventures in the world of the living. Stories that she enjoyed very much.

"So that's when I met Lirin and the other modsouls that Urahara created." Acting like he wasn't a modsoul wasn't easy, especially now that he was at this state of being drunk. But he did his best and continued on. "But I'm telling you, it was the worst day of my life, because that's when I found out that Kurodo had a thing with Orihime. I never did like him, but he was a good person once you got to know him." Kyo paused.

"God, I must be drunk if I, saying that." Another laugh came from Yamina's mouth. Her laugh was as sweet as hearing wind chimes in a gentle breeze. It was something to relax to and always want. As she calmed down from laughing, Kyo started looking at Yamina's features. Not just her chest, that exposed more of her chest, but her long hair that laid on her slim frame and on Kyo's hand. Her suddenly shining dark brown eyes, her perfectly shaped face, cute little nose and soft looking lips. Her lips.

Kyo couldn't help but stare at her lips. Maybe it was because he wasn't himself thanks to the sake that they totally wiped out. Kon cared for Rukia and only her, but Kyo was a totally different person. Maybe even though he was the same person, he could be 2 different people.

"Yamina." Kyo said as he got a little closer to her.

She pulled herself closer to him. Their lips just inches away from each other.

"I know this may be because of the Sake or something, but I just have the sudden urge to kiss you." He said.

She smiled and said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Kyo cupped Yamina's cheek and brought her closer, but was interrupted when the front door slammed open. The hinges broken and some parts of the door scattered.

"Yamina! Yamina where are," Kudo said but was shocked out of his words when he saw Yamina and Kyo's position on the couch.

"Hey! What are you doing? You just ruined the door." Kyo said as he got up and looked right at Kudo who had and shocked and mad look on his face.

"Is that Rukia?" Yamina asked as she saw a white cloth covering a girl with black hair; who just happened to be Rukia.

"Rukia? Hey, what are you doing with Rukia? Put her down." Kudo angrily frowned. He put out his left hand and faced his palm up. Just then, a purple cero started to form from his palm. "Cero." Kudo said. Then, the cero was fired and hit Kyo's position dead on. Rukia's place was damaged. More than half of the house was blown away by the cero and more houses in the distance were destroyed. From the debris smoke, Kyo and Yamina emerged from it, but Yamina was tightly holding Kyo and badly injured. They landed on the ground, Kyo on the bottom while Yamina was at the hop. He was breathing heavily while she wasn't breathing at all.

"Yamina? Yamina! Say something." Kyo said, ignoring his now hurting and slightly bleeding head.

"Yamina, please. Open your eyes. Say something. Move, do something Yamina." No response. A few seconds later, Kudo came walking out of the smoke with Rukia between his arms and his purple hilted zanpacto in his free hand. He continued slowly walking toward Kyo and Yamina. Kyo got up while carrying Yamina bridal style and backing away with every forward step that Kudo took.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked. "You took her. You took her from me." Kudo said. Kyo knew he was talking about Yamina. She was the only person who he didn't know. Maybe these two had something going on that he didn't know about.

"I'll kill you." Kudo whispered before he put up his sword to attack Kyo. But before he could continue, a hand grabbed Kudo wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"Now, now Kudo. Don't do anything naughty." The snaky voice said.

"Gin-sama." Yamina whispered as she looked at one of her masters.

"Yamina," Kyo said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and noticed the sadness in her squinted eyes.

"You have to leave me. You have to leave me now and not follow me." There it was; the thing that Kyo didn't expect. The day he had to leave Yamina. It wasn't long that they met and_ started_ their adventure, but still, leaving her would probably mean not seeing her again, that was something Kyo couldn't take a chance at.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered to her. She slowly shook her head.

"You have to leave me. Just do it and don't follow me alright." "Gosh, you two are so annoying." Someone said behind Kyo. He turned around and saw another man who looked like an Arrancar. He had navy blue spiky hair, with a Hueco Mundo outfit that matched Gin's except the long top was short and showed his belly button and was sleeveless. His zanpacto had a black hilt and a matching sword holder.

Before Kyo could even say a word, he was grabbed by the back of his collar and thrown against the wall. Yamina flew out of his arms before he was thrown and she handed on her back. She coughed up small amounts of blood and was panting and breathing heavily. The unknown Espada looked over her and saw the painful look on her face. Then, he picked her up from her collar and stood her up. Her knees were bent and she was trying her best to stand.

The Espada looked over at Kyo who had his head hanging down and his palms facing up. "Look at that pathetic creature. And he calls himself a soul reaper." Yamina looked at Kyo, but then her attention transferred to Gin when he moved her chin to face him.

You seem pretty damaged Yami-chan, but don't worry; Lord Aizen will fix you all up in no time. He will make sure you are well cared for."

Yamina's eyes went wide with the sound of her lord taking _care _of her. He would take care of her alright, but it wouldn't mean healing her injuries. "Now let's get moving." Gin said. Then Kudo put his index finger up and tapped beside him. Then the Hueco Mundo gate opened. The darkness with shades of gray expanded to a good enough distance for people to go in and remain unharmed if they knew what they were doing.

"Lord Aizen is already on the other side." Gin reported. "Let's get this over with."

Kyo looked up and saw Gin and the Espadas enter the gate. The unknown Espada and holding Yamina by her arm as she limped through. They entered the gate, but just as it almost closed, Yamina looked back at Kyo. Their eyes touching through a distance for the last time; or so he thought.

"Rukia…Yamina." Kyo said before he fainted out.

**Well here's chapter 11. I know it's not much and there's no IchiRuki, but the next chapter, there will be more. I wrote this story and updated to let you know I am thinking of the IchiRuki chapter of this. So please stay patient. **

**Truthfully I want Yamina and Kyo together, but my opinion doesn't matter very much now does it? No it don't. Review and let me know what you want in the story. **

**Anyway, look forward to a lot of surprises. Thanx u for reading!!!**


	12. We continue on

**Wow it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm am sooo sorry it took so long, but I here now and plan to end the story…like I said before. I haven't written in days and after reading some more and listening to some Vocaloid music, I got ideas and feel a lot better. Plus ideas came to me during the past few days…so yeah.**

**But don't worry, I plan to do a few chapters then end there. I try to make the ending as good as possible.**

**I will also be working on 'Powers in me', which I would love if you checked out, and another one shot idea called 'Break the ice'. I also have another Serine Adventure idea, so I plan to work on that as well. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. And if there are any mess ups or anything, just tell me and I'll fix the problem. **

**Also, please review and let me know what you think. I love reviews and comments. Thanx!**

* * *

"Come on. Hurry it up Yamina." Kudo said as he grabbed Yamina's arm to speed her steps. They were now in Hueco Mundo and heading to Aizen's throne room. Yamina was scared and didn't know what to do. She was too injured to fight and running without fighting was pointless. Her thoughts were filled with ways to escape…and ways to see Kyo.

After a few minutes, they reached the throne room. The double doors opened and showed Aizen sitting on his chair, smiling as Kudo brought Yamina into the room and threw her on the floor. Kudo stepped back to the doors and held his hands behind his back. Yamina looked up to see Aizen's smiling face. Her body automatically started to shake. He could have done anything to her. Seeing him with the smile made her scared enough, but having to face his spiritual pressure was deadly; literally.

Aizen stood to his feet, stepped down the stairs that led to his chair, walked over and kneeled down in front of Yamina. She turned, refusing to look into his dull eyes.

"What happened Yamina? I was told by Gin that you were with a soul reaper. What happened to your mission?"

"I was trying to get information," she sobbed, "and I was using him."

"That's a lie, Lord Aizen." Kudo jumped in. "I saw his arm around her and they were about to-"

"I don't need you to tell me the obvious, Kudo Tojuda." Aizen lightly said, but more focally. Kudo froze then stood up straight. "Understood my lord." Aizen looked back down at the injured, scared woman. He took his hand and moved it to her ear. She jumped, but tried to calm down. Aizen's hand moved from her ear and slid down to her cheek, then to her neck.

"I know what happened, and you weren't playing or trying to use him at all." Aizen stopped at Yamina's neck and pressed down on it. "You were trying to hide the truth from him. That's saying something, Yamina Kusachi." The pressing on Yamina's neck increased and Aizen's fingernail was starting to pierce her skin. Yamina winced once she felt the wound forming and blood tripped down her neck. "I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself." He got closer to her ear. "Kill the soul reaper you were with, and don't even think about bringing any fake body with you. I want his corpse here. If you do that, we will forget this ever happened. How does that sound?" his finger continued to press on Yamina's neck and more blood slid down her neck. "It sounds great…Lord Aizen. I will do it as soon as possible." Aizen smiled then stood to his feet. Yamina held her neck and tried to stand, but Kudo walked up to her and helped her up. Aizen and Kudo looked at each other and nodded before Kudo walked out of the room with Yamina in his hand. They left the room, leaving Gin and Aizen in the silence. They said nothing. They simply looked at the door then turned and looked out of the single window that showed the Hueco Mundo moon. Aizen continued to smile while Gin did the same, except was definitely permanent.

Kudo walked from hallway to hallway, taking Yamina to her room to change, but he couldn't forget what he saw. The unknown soul reaper had his arm around her and their faces were so close that they might have been kissing. Just the thought of it made Kudo walk at a faster pace and not notice Yamina having trouble catching up. He was zapped out of his thoughts once Yamina slapped his hand away. Kudo let go then looked back at Yamina. She could have run, but that would be pointless too. Was it really this hard to escape Hueco Mundo without fighting?

"What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question. I'm injured and here you are speeding your walking so much that I can't follow."

Kudo lowered his head, then lifted it back up and glared at Yamina. "Why were you with that soul reaper?"

"…Huh?"

"Were you with him the whole time?"

Yamina paused then turned away. "I was, but we had nothing going on. What you saw was a display of us getting drunk."

Kudo tilted his head up. "So you had no feelings toward the soul reaper."

"No," Yamina said then limped past Kudo so she could get to her room. "And know this; I have no feelings toward you; or anyone for that matter. I'm an Espada. We have no feelings." She continued on until she reached her room, which was a few doors down. She opened her door and closed it; leaving Kudo dumbfounded. He breathed heavily then paused, calmed down and walked in the direction he came from.

Yamina leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She covered her face with her legs and locked her arms around them. _Why did it hurt when I said that? _She asked herself as she sobbed. She didn't care about her neck wound. It didn't even occur to her that it was still bleeding. She wanted to see Kyo, but if she did, then she would have to kill him. She just met him. She just found someone who she could talk to and hang around with until her mission got done. True, Rukia was captured, but now what? Her mission was done. There was no need to kill him, but Aizen would kill her if she didn't do it. She didn't want to lose her life, but she didn't want to kill the man she…

…how did she feel about Kyo?

"What do I do?" Yamina cried. She repeated the question over and over in the darkness of her room.

And she said Espadas had no emotions.

**Meanwhile**

When Rukia opened her eyes, she jumped up and looked around. She didn't know where she was, and when she looked down, she couldn't believe what she was wearing. She now had on a white long sleeved jacket that had a long back collar that reached the edge of her back hair line. It also had matching pants and sandals with black socks. She was laid on top of a black sheeted bed with matching curtains that were opened. She looked out of the window and saw the same crescent moon and gray sky that said where she was.

"Hueco Mundo?" she said aloud. Then, the room door opened, showing someone entering with a tray of food. Rukia's eyes lowered. The man continued into the room and placed the tray on the nightstand. He sat down and looked at Rukia, who was on the other side of the bed. They stared at each other until the unknown man spoke.

"I am Espada #5, Henteko Tojuda. I am to look after you for the next couple of days. If there is anything you need, tell me and I will assist you. Is there anything you need right now?"

"Take me back to Soul Society."

"Anything but that."

"Get me out of here."

"Ms. Kuchiki, I can't do that." Rukia looked around the room again and tried to find her zanpactou. It was sitting against the wall on Hanteko's side of the room. In order to do anything, she needed her zanpactou; but doing anything reckless, she could get herself killed. He could easily sonido after her and do whatever he wanted to her. He was an Espada after all.

Rukia thought more about what she was about to do. It was reckless, but it was something. After a few moments, she stood. Henteko automatically stood. The two glared at each other until someone moved; that someone was Rukia. She flash stepped past Henteko and got her zanpactou. As soon as she took it out of its sheath, the Espada grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the wall. Rukia took no time and kneed Hanteko's stomach, but this had no effect on him. He merely smirked and hardened his told on her. She winced and dropped her zanpactou from her hands. "Did you really think you could escape the hands of an Espada?" Rukia closed her eyes and looked away. Henteko put both of Rukia's wrists in one hand and lifted her chin with his free hand.

"Once you're here, you don't leave. Not unless Aizen tells you to do so. You are one of us now."

Henteko lifted Rukia and placed her back on the bed. He took her zanpactou and put it in the closet. He placed a Kido on the lock and looked back at the angered soul reaper. He smirked then headed to the door. "I will come back within an hour. You better have eaten everything by then. And don't try anything stupid." Henteko opened the door and exited without another word. Rukia looked from the door, to her food, to the window which showed the Hueco Mundo moon.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

**Soul society**

"Rukia's gone. She was taken by the Espada. We need to Hueco Mundo."

"Captain Kurosaki," head Yamamoto said, stopping a worried Ichigo. "We cannot act without caution or reason. I am well aware that Rukia Kuchiki was taken by an Espada, but we must not do anything without finding out who our opponent is."

"But we still must do something." Ukitake jumped in.

"Can't we let the stealth force accompany Ichigo and some others in Hueco Mundo while we try to find how many new members Aizen has?"

"I will not let my men go through something that has no meaning."

"So Rukia's kidnapping means nothing to you, Soi Fon."

"Enough!" Yamamoto roared. "For right now, we will find Aizen's members. We will send several groups of the stealth force to Hueco Mundo and try to find Aizen's entire group while finding Rukia's location. Then, when everything is absolute, we will have four captains go to Hueco Mundo, save rukia Kuchiki and kill Aizen once and for all. In the meantime, I want four groups of ten to go to Hueco Mundo, Soi Fon. Make sure they have the most advance location technology and most advance weaponry."

"Yes sir," the stinging captain bowed.

"The rest of you are to think of a plan that will do the most damage to you when you reach Hueco Mundo, especially Las Noches. We will have another Captains meeting and discuss findings. Dismissed!" the captains bowed and headed out. But not soon after, a clumsy member of squad 4 entered the doors.

"C-Captain Unohana!"

"Hanataro, what are you doing here?"

Hanataro looked up. "There's an injured soul reaper we found that was caught in the cero attack and needs your assistance right away." Unohana nodded then flash stepped out while Hanataro took a few deep breaths and ran after her.

* * *

The captain's meeting was held after the attack with Yamina and Kyo. So everyone felt the spiritual pressures, saw the purple cero fly and destroy buildings and homes. Yamamoto immediately started the meeting and that's when Ichigo entered the room and informed everyone that Rukia was gone.

* * *

Unohana reached the infirmary and looked to find a soul reaper with brown hair.

It was Kyo.

He had cuts, bruises and even gashes on his arms. Unohana rushed over and begun to treat him with the help of her subordinates. About an hour later, Kyo was laid in a clean bed, one not filled with his blood, and in a conscious state.

About 10 minutes later, Ichigo came into Kyo's room along with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Ichigo sat in a chair by Kyo's bed while Kisuke and Yoruichi stood. They looked at his sleeping form. His cuts and injuries were covered and cured and he wore a white gown.

"So, this is Kon?"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you until now." Ichigo shrugged it off and looked at Kon again."

"It's kind of strange that we both fought over Rukia. We kept asking each other questions for no reason at all at the party held at the 10th division."

Kisuke covered his smiling face with his fan and lowered it once he dropped the smile. Suddenly, Kyo stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, looked over and jumped.

His wounds opened again.

"Don't overdo yourself Kyo Sukage. Or should I say, Kon."

His eyes widened. Kyo sat up and looked directly at Ichigo. "How did you know?"

"The idiots told me." Ichigo answered while pointing his thumb at the two crazies behind him.

"I'm letting that slide Kurosaki." Yoruichi said. Ichigo felt his spine shiver, but kept his focus on Kyo.

"So what happened to you? Were you caught in the cero attack?"

Just then, Kyo's memories of the past events rushed through his head. The house being destroyed, rukia being in the arms of the enemy, someone showing up behind him and throwing him against the wall and Yamina telling him that…

"Yamina!" Kyo jumped again, and then grabbed his now bleeding arm.

"Yamina? Who's that?" Ichigo asked. Kyo turned away. "She's a friend of mine."

"She's an Espada." Everyone turned and saw Byakuya Kuchiki enter the room. He stood up at the foot of Kyo's bed and looked clearly at everyone. "My squad headed down and investigated the area to check what we could find. I analyzed the spiritual pressures and found Rukia's, his," he pointed to Kyo, "and sensed others. They had the same pressures as Espadas." Ichigo turned.

"You were in contact with Espadas. Why didn't you say anything?" Kyo wouldn't look at Ichigo. He closed his eyes then turned a little his way. "I didn't know she was an Espada until I was attacked. If I knew, then,"

"Then what? You would have turned her in? Would you really have done that?" Yoruichi asked as she walked beside Ichigo.

"I don't know."

"What was your connection to the Espada Yamina?"

Kyo's eyes opened. He then started remembering when he and Yamina first met.

He shouted about not knowing where to go and she came by and made her appearance. She was beautiful, but irritating. She couldn't take him, but accepted him. He couldn't take her, but wanted to be closer to her. They both got drunk, but were now closer than ever. They had a short adventure together, but Kyo couldn't just leave it there. He couldn't just leave her behind with the enemy. Plus, Rukia was where Yamina was. He loved them both.

Wait, he loved Rukia, but Yamina?

_Do I love her? _

He thought, and then came out of his thoughts and looked at Ichigo once he said his name. This was the first time he looked at him. "What's your connection to Yamina?"

"She…she's a precious friend."

Ichigo paused. That's the same thing he said when Rukia was in danger of losing her existence **(Bleach: Fade to Black)**.

And once he turned and saw Kisuke's face, he knew Ichigo said the same thing. Ichigo turned back at Kyo, who had a determined face.

"So you want to save her."

Kyo nodded. "She's different. She might have had the intention to do what she was ordered to, but she tried to protect me from her comrades. She could have let me die, but she didn't. I want to at least find an answer to a question that I have for her."

Ichigo looked down then shook his head. "You look like me, and now you're sounding like me." He looked back up. "Where's the perverted Kon that I would always have to hit and throw places."

"Look bastard, this is a serious situation."

Ichigo chuckled then stood. "Well, Rukia is with this Yamina girl, so let's save them together." Kyo nodded.

"Wait a minute," Yoruichi said, "how is he going to survive in Hueco Mundo if he doesn't even have a zanpactou?" Kisuke opened his fan all the way and covered his chin while smiling wide. "That's a good question my dear! And it just so happens that Tessai just finished making young Kyo's zanpactou." Everyone's eyes, except for Byakuya's, widened. "Yes, we were thinking that Kyo is hopeless anywhere he goes so we made his zanpactou."

"How were you able to create something when you need to souls matched together to form a bond?"

"Good question Ichigo, but that's not important. What is important is getting to Hueco Mundo right?" Ichigo quickly calmed down and nodded.

"I will provide and give you entrance to the Garganta, but everything from there is on you."

"So it's pretty much the same since we saved Orihime." Everyone turned to the door again, but this time saw Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and even Chad at the entrance, also with Nel and her friends. Renji was also standing at the entrance but was further in the room with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Rangiku.

"w-what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard Rukia was in trouble, so as her friends, we came to help you out." The proud Quincy answered.

"We knew you would go after her, so we came to assist." Chad said.

Orihime simply smiled and nodded. Ichigo smiled and turned to everyone. He then turned to Kyo, who was trying to stand.

But before Ichigo could say anything, Kyo stopped him. "I won't let simple wounds stop me. I am a modsoul after all. I can feel the pain of a wound, but can't die. I'm going to save Yamina, and Rukia." Ichigo smirked then nodded. He turned to Kisuke, who was smiling.

"Let's get going."

"Of course, Captain Kurosaki."

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry I didn't update in like forever! But make sure to review and let me know what you think. I may be a little slow on some things, so let me know if I missed anything. **

**The next chapter gets good. Everyone heads out and goes to save Rukia and even Yamina…or do they? I guess we'll see.**

**Anyway, I'll try to review later than a month so you can read. Thanx for reading!**

**Review!**


	13. Starting it up

Here's another chapter of 'Witness what I have'. I'm trying to make this chapter have as much action, adventure, and romance as possible.

**I also updated 'Powers in me', so please check that out and review. **

**If you have any ideas for this story or just want more stuff in it, then review or PM me. Thanx!**

* * *

"Get off! Get off of me!" Yamina yelled while hitting Kudo's chest. Kudo grabbed Yamina's wrists and pinned her down.

"You can't get away from me. You belong to me."

Yamina looked up into Kudo's lust filled eyes. She showed true anger toward him, but he ignored it and continued to hold her body down with his.

"Now answer this, why were you with that soul reaper?" Yamina paused then turned her head. Pictures of Kyo started to pop up in her head. "I was using him."

"Lies!" Kudo shook Yamina. She said nothing. "I saw both of you. He kissed you didn't he?"

"No," Yamina said emotionlessly. "We were close but it was only to make him believe I liked him. You interrupted me before I could get anything out of him." Kudo paused and took Yamina's words into consideration.

"So…you don't love him."

"Of course not." Kudo sighed and smiled. He pulled himself up and brushed himself off before heading to the door. He turned and looked back at her. "Lord Aizen is making you leave in a few hours. Make sure you don't do anything stupid." Yamina sat up and watched as Kudo closed the door.

"Yeah right." She said. Yamina got up and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She did have things to do after all.

* * *

**Underground training room**

"Alright Ichigo and company! I hope you're all ready for this because things are gonna go down." Kisuke said as he waved his fan in his face. Yoruichi was right beside him while Ichigo and the others were ready to travel through the Garganta.

"Let's get going Kisuke. Rukia's life's on the line." Kisuke paused then put down his fan. He then got serious. "All of you could get yourselves killed. I hope you understand that."

"We've been to Hueco Mundo before. We understand."Uryu said while pushing up his glasses.

"We can do this." Orihime said with his fist in the air. Ichigo smiled then looked at Kyo. He now had his zanpactou on his right side and made sure it was secure. "You do understand that you can't run this time."

"I have a purpose to do this. I have to save Rukia."

"And the Espada?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Kyo confidently answered.

Then, Kisuke flash stepped to the top of one of the wooden poles that was pointing out of the wall. He kneeled down and began chanting. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis". The black hole formed in an eye shape. The Garganta was formed. A light wind came through and entered the room.

"Let's go." Ichigo said. He jumped up as everyone followed. They entered the Garganta and continued onward as it closed once everyone was inside.

"Be careful everyone." Yoruichi said. "Let last time be a lesson to you; never underestimate your surroundings, or your opponent." Kisuke merely smiled and walked off to go back to his shop while everyone followed. He left rescuing Rukia to them.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

I looked out of my room window and watched as the crescent moon was motionless.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to get back to soul society and find a way to defeat the new team of Espadas. Of course I wasn't going to do it alone, but I needed a plan. But first, I had to have a plan and work things one by one.

I had to escape.

Just then, I heard creaking. I turned and was ready to face Henteko, but I saw someone I didn't expect.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman came in, closed the door and walked over to me. She was wearing a long red cloth like outfit. Her sides were shone along with her legs. The dress was sleeveless and it showed some of her cleavage. The whole outfit was kept together with 3 gold wire looking materials. She also had matching sandals and her zanpactou was on her back, but was held up with a single black string.

"I am Espada #3, Yamina Kusachi. I came to help you escape."

"Why is an Espada helping me?"

"Because I want to escape and return back to the soul society. I assumed you wanted to do the same thing. Plus you are friend of a," Yamina paused, "a friend of mine. So I came to help you out."

Rukia looked away then back at Yamina. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Do you know Kyo Sukage?"

"Kyo?" Rukia paused then thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, Kon?"

"Kon?"

"Yes, the modsoul."

"Modsoul? You mean those illegal soul society things?"

"Yeah," Rukia crossed her arms. "Kon didn't tell you anything did he?"

"I have no idea who Kon is, but I would love to know what you're talking about. But for right now, we have to get out of here. Agreed?"

Rukia nodded, walked over to get her zanpactou and followed Yamina. She opened the door, looked both ways and carefully headed out with Rukia close behind her. After turning a few hallways and checking if anyone was around, Yamina and Rukia stopped once they felt large amounts of different spiritual pressures. They looked up and continued to sense the pressures they felt.

"Kyo."

"Ichigo."

**Aizen POV**

As I felt the familiar enemies' pressures, I smiled as I thought about them returning to Hueco Mundo once again. Gin walked over to me along with Kudo who just entered the room.

"They've arrive Aizen." Gin said.

I smiled. "Good. Things have been boring lately. I think it's time things get a little more interesting."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. Rukia escaped with the help of Yamina and Ichigo and company head to Hueco Mundo. How will things end up for everyone? Things will get clearer in the next chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	14. I get what I want part 3

**Ok, I was watching Bleach episode 281 and was like 'OMG'. It's not bad…but, it had no action. I was sad, but it's ok. **

**Anyway, I will continue to be a fan of Bleach and continue watching! That's what fans do. Lol**

**Anyway, review and look forward to my future works. **

* * *

Yamina and I quickly headed down the halls and tried to find the exit to the large Las Noches. You might as well say we were criminals, because that's how we looked. Yamina had on her desert outfit while I had on my Arrancar suit that they gave me. But the thing most on my mind was getting to Ichigo, whose pressure was increasing toward the castle; along with Uryu and the others.

"The exit should be a few doors down. Stay close alright." I nodded and we snuck our way to the door. As we were getting closer to the door, we heard voices coming from out left. Yamina pulled me into the closest room and closed the door, but leaving it cracked so we could hear.

"Yamina wasn't in her room."

"Neither was Rukia." Henteko said. "Yamina must have helped Rukia escape. We have to find them."

"I will tell Lord Aizen and begin a search team." Kudo and Henteko split up. After a few minutes, we sighed.

"What are you two doing?"

We jumped and turned to see a female Espada with her arms and legs crossed on the bed. We closed the door all the way and stared at the long brown haired Espada. "You should be in your room Yamina. You could get in a lot of trouble."

"Nee-san, I'm sorry."

"Wait nee-san. You have a sister?"

"More or less." The unknown Espada said. "That depends, who are you?" I took a few deep breaths before responding.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"The soul reaper Aizen wanted so badly huh. Well what are you doing here with Yamina?"

"I tried to help her escape. We have the same objective so I thought we could help each other out." The woman nodded to Yamina then stood and walked over to us. "Well, then. I might as well introduce myself." She paused and looked at both us, then at me. "My name is Rirakkusu Buki, but I prefer you call me Rira. I am the Primera Espada."

I was speechless. I was standing a few inches from the Primera Espada, and she was actually nice to me. I gulped and tried to say something, but we were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Rira! It's me Kudo. Can you open up?"

"One minute." Rira said. Rira pulled us over and told us to go under the bed, which looked like you could fit if you were small enough; which we were. We slid our way under the bed and hid under the thin sheet. Rira checked on us before opening the door and letting Kudo enter.

"What is it? You're bothering me."

"W-well, Yamina and Rukia have escaped…"

"So what? You thought that since I knew Yamina all my life, you thought she came here seeking m help?"

"Along with Rukia."

"Don't be stupid." Kudo jumped. Yamina silently snickered. "You know that I would return Yamina even if she was to die. It's the duty as an Espada to serve Lord Aizen right?"

"o-of course."

"So if I tell you about them and if I find them, I will give them to you."

"Um, alright. Thank you."

Kudo turned to leave.

"Long live Aizen." she said before closing the door.

Once it was closed, "Lord Aizen can go fall down a hole for all I care." Yamina giggled. We came out of the bed while Rira locked the door and sat back on the bed.

"You don't like Aizen?"

"Not really," she answered me. "I've grateful he made me the Primera Espada, but out of all the skills of these idiots, it's no wonder I'm the first; no offence." Yamina smiled. "Non taken."

"So," I started, "can you help us get out of here? Ichigo and the others are coming."

"Ichigo?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamina informed. "The new captain of squad 5, along with his friends which consist of another captain."

"These people really love you huh?"

I paused then looked down. "Well, I see why Rukia wants to leave, but I don't see your purpose Yamina." I looked back up and at Yamina. She now showed determination.

"Kyo Sukage, I'm going back to soul society to see Kyo."

"So he's a soul reaper?"

"Yes."

"And you have fallen in love with him." her face turned pink.

"Yes."

"And if I help you escape, what will you do afterwards? Stay in soul society? Live with him?"

"That is my wish," she said in a lower tone.

"…" Rira studied her sister then stood back us. "Well, if it's for you, I'll be more than happy to help you and Rukia." She smiled. Rira looked at me again.

"But know this, I won't help you unless I get something in return. "

"w-what is it?"

"I have to go with you."

"But why sister?" Yamina asked shocked.

"I'm getting bored here. There's nothing to do and serving under Aizen is like punishment for something I didn't to…yet. Plus, I want to be with or near Yamina at all times." I nodded. After a moment, Rira led the way to the door. She opened it, looked both ways then walked out and checked the few hallways. She signaled us to come so we followed. We followed as Rira led us to the front of Las Noches, which was a single stone door. There was a keypad that no one knew the code for…except for Rira.

She typed the code in and the door slid open. In the distance, I saw a big patch of orange hair.

"Ichigo," I said. Yamina said nothing.

"Well look at that, soul reapers." Rira said. I put my hands near my mouth and took a deep breath.

"ICHIGO!" the group paused.

"Rukia?" I started to run toward them, but Rira grabbed my back collar; along with Yamina.

"Running is such a waste of time."

"nee-san?" Rira put us up higher in the air and pulled us back.

"Have a nice flight!" she said before throwing us at the group.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

The gang and I continued to make our way closer to Hueco Mundo.

It's obvious, we had 2 objectives…

Save Rukia and an Espada names Yamina.

Get the hell out without getting killed.

It was a good and simple plan. We had the doors of Las Noches in our sights. I expected us to just blast our way through like last time, but what I didn't expect was 3 girls standing right at the entrance. One had on an outfit I never seen before while the others wore the usual white outfits. One of them even looked like…

"ICHIGO!"

"Rukia?" I shouted back. I sped up the pace, but it wasn't needed. A tall woman with light brown hair, probably an Espada grabbed Rukia and another girl by their collars and pulled them back. Just when I thought she wasn't going to do it, she did it.

Rukia and another woman were being thrown right in the air, heading right in our direction. We stopped running and tried to catch them. The woman was screaming while Rukia was focusing right on me, just as I was doing the same with her. After a few minutes, Rukia landed right in my arms. Her arms were circled around my neck while mine were around her waist. We tightly held each other then separated. I put her down then checked if she was injured.

"I'm alright Ichigo. Nothing happened." I looked up into her eyes and made sure. She was serious. I didn't see any cuts or anything on her, so I sighed then smirked.

"Idiot. You're too much trouble for me." she smiled then hid her face in my chest. I held her close and turned to see how everyone else turned out. The unknown woman landed on Kyo…and Orihime, Uryu and Renji. I tried to hold back laughing. Everyone soon stood up to see Kyo still holding the woman. Her chest was right on Kyo's chest and their eyes were closed. Their holds on each other were tight and no words came out of their mouths.

Minutes later, their heads rose and their eyes met. They sat up and continued to look at each other. The woman was on her knees while Kyo was holding himself up with his arms.

"Yamina," he said.

"Kyo," she whimpered. Kyo sat up all the way and pulled the woman names Yamina in his arms. She happily took it and held him tighter.

"So this is Yamina?"

"Yeah," Rukia answered. I looked down at her.

"Why was she helping you?"

"She said we both have the same objective; she wanted to see Kyo and I wanted to see you." She wouldn't look up at me, but I happily looked down at her.

"Rukia!" Orihime said as she ran over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming, Orihime." Said girl smiled.

"You did the same for me, so I'm doing the same for you…again." The girls giggled. Everyone soon came to check on Rukia. Then Kyo and Yamina came up to us.

"You guys, this is Yamina Kusachi."

"The Espada?" Uryu said. Yamina bowed then came back up.

"I'm sorry about everything. I was sent to get Rukia, but then I met Kyo. Then, in that short amount of time, I managed to change my mind about the whole mission. While in Hueco Mundo, I realized just how much of life I was missing, even if I was dead."

"So you found a new life through death." Chad said, finally talking.

Yamina nodded. Kyo grabbed Yamina's hand. I watched as his green eyes stared at her the whole time. This wasn't the same Kon I've known for all these years.

Suddenly, there was a spike of spiritual pressure. We turned and saw the tall woman who was standing with Rukia and Yamina at the entrance. She walked over to us. We stood our ground until Yamina and Rukia told us to stop.

She walked up to me then looked over at Kyo. She looked at him and me repeatedly till she walked over and glared at Kyo.

"Are you two brothers?" Kyo and I freaked.

"There is no way I am related to that idiot!"

"You both sound like idiots to me." we looked away.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Rira. She's the Primera Espada."

"Primera Espada? Shouldn't you be with Aizen then?" Renji asked.

"Aizen can go do a dog. I don't give a shit about that bed wetter. And trust me, I know."

"…"

What were we supposed to say to that?

Rira walked back over to me. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen's talked a lot about you. It's kind of like he's obsessed. I could swear he's gay, but based on how much fun we've had over the years, he doesn't seem like…

"Rira!" Yamina freaked. "We rather not hear about you and Aizen." Rira looked at our shocked and Kyo and Orihime's horrified faces then coughed. "Nough said."

"Anyway, we need to get out of here. If we don't leave now, everyone will come after us. They already know we're gone." Yamina said.

"Why yes we do." We froze. Seconds later, people started to sonido their way around us; causing us to be circled in. there was Aizen, Gin, Kaname an unknown Espada and the bastard, Kudo Tojuda.

"I knew you had feelings for that soul reaper." Kudo madly said to Yamina. She tightened her hold on Kyo's hand.

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo." Aizen smiled. I grabbed Zangetsu but kept him on my back. "It's time we got down to business, but every else needs their fare share don't they. Kudo," said man turned to Aizen.

"You may do as you like. But don't make things too messy." Kudo smiled then turned to Kyo. Kudo grabbed his zanpactou, yanked it out of his sheath then sped over to him. Yamina stepped in front of Kyo and spread her arms wide while Kyo got out his zanpactou. "Don't kill him Kudo!" she pleaded.

Then, the unexpected happened. Instead of attacking Kyo, Kudo slashed Yamina's chest. He landed in front of her and watched as her body feel to the ground. "Yamina!" Kyo yelled. He bent down to hold her in his arms.

"If I can't kill him, then I'll kill you; first."

Kyo continued to call Yamina's name. She was motionless. Rukia's mouth was covered with shock and Orihime was coming to tears. None of us moved.

Seconds later, Kudo put his blade up and prepared to strike Kyo. "May both of you burn in hell." As his blade came down, it was stopped by another blade. Right in front of Kyo and a lifeless Yamina, Rira stopped Kudo's on coming blade. There was a dark aura surrounding her.

"My friend, you just made a big mistake."

* * *

**So how does that sound? I think I did pretty well. I introduced a new character. And she and Yamina have different last names for a reason. It's supposed to be like that. **

**If there are any mistakes, I will try and find and correct them. Hehehe**

**Anyway, review and look forward to the next update. Sorry it's not as long as I promised. **

**Thanx for reading! **


	15. I get what i want part 4

**So I was watching an anime called Kuroshitsuji and was like 'Go Sebastian! So smexy!'. That's when I realized that I was getting majorly distracted and I needed to review…and like fast. So I updated 'Powers in me' and I'm updating this. Then you know what I gonna do for the rest of the night. Lol**

**So you guys like Rira? OMG me too. She's so awesome and I love writing with her in the story. I got a comment saying that she doesn't act like an Espada; well that's good. That makes the character more fun. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and keep reviewing. Thanx!**

**Go Bleach!**

* * *

Everyone watched as the Primera Espada stopped Kudo's on coming blade with her bare hand; with not even a scratch on her hand.

"My friend, you just made a big mistake."

Kudo's eyes were wide. You could see the fear in his eyes, but his determination continued to flow through the fear. "You are supposed to serve lord Aizen. You will be punished for this."

"Maybe, but honestly, I don't care about punishments that are supposed to hurt me. But I do care that you hurt Yamina. The fact that your blade touched her makes you become my problem." Rira took out her sword from its sheath and placed the blade on Kudo's throat.

"Flow, Kaze." Suddenly, packs of wind appeared and surrounded Rira and Kudo. Ichigo and the others stood close together as the fierce wind flew in the skies and surroundings of Hueco Mundo. Kyo used his body to protect a lifeless Yamina. As he looked down at her, his heart continued to break. Her blood spread and even reached his knees. Her beautiful eyes that used to be full of life were now dull and motionless. He might have known her a short time, but there was more hurt in his heart then he'd ever felt before.

Just then, Kudo screamed. Kyo looked up and saw slabs on blood fly right past him. He looked more clearly and saw Kudo's bloody form. His neck was sliced and a single line of blood slid down his neck and into his clothes. He looked at Rira. Her back was facing him and she didn't move. Seconds later, she slowly turned and faced the shocked Kyo. Her right cheek was splashed with Kudo's blood and her eyes were a devilish red.

"Stand up, Kyo Sukage." Kyo hesitantly stood. Rira then turned to Aizen while everyone walked up to them.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Do you want to stay and fight, or escape and,"

"We're staying." Rira turned to Ichigo. "Running is pointless. Plus, these guys need some ass kicking." Rira smirked then faced Aizen again.

"Fine then, but Yamina needs medical treatment."

"Orihime," Ichigo said. Orihime turned to him. "Go back to the soul society and take Yamina with you. Help captain Unohana heal her and wait for our return. Take Rukia with you."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rukia protested.

"Rukia, you have to go. If you get too involved, you could get yourself killed. We can handle this. You take care of the others. I'm counting on you." Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other, then Rukia nodded. "All of you better come back." Ichigo nodded. "We will."

Rira turned and snapped her fingers. Just then, a Garganta opened. Orihime walked over and tried to take Yamina out of Kyo's hands. "I'll protect her Kyo." She tried to reassure him. Kyo hesitantly nodded, then placed Yamina in her hands. Orihime then walked over to the Garganta and entered with Rukia behind her, looking back at everyone before the gate closed. Once the gate was closed, everyone turned to Aizen and the others. They faced Aizen, Gin, Kaname, the 5th Espada Henteko and a few others; the 6th Espada, Ookami Dorei, the 7th Espada, Kangen Fuki, and the 8th Espada, Seimei Tsukaite.

"Here's the plan," Uryu began, "Kyo and Chad, take the brown haired one, Ichigo take the blonde haired and Renji and I will take the blue haired one. Nel, you and your friends will take the dark blue haired one. Rira, you take whoever you want."

"That's a plan I agree with," she said. Then, the brown haired Espada took out her sword and pointed the blade at us. Suddenly, a brown cero was being formed. The gang dodged then scattered to their picked enemies. Everyone knew this was going to be a long battle.

* * *

**Soul Society**

**Rukia POV**

Unohana rushed into the room and went to help heal Yamina, who was currently on one of the recovery beds. Everyone surrounded her and told the other her progress and what she needed. Orihime and I stood out of their way and tried to see what was happening. There was blood everywhere and people coming in and out of the room. We remained in our place on the wall in the room and waited for everyone to get done.

After about 45 minutes, everyone left except for captain Unohana. We stepped up and looked down at Yamina. She had a needle in her arm, which supported blood entering her body. Her wounds were healed and she was slowly breathing. "She needs to rest now. If she moved around too much, she will open her wounds which were pretty deep." We nodded, then she exited the room. Orihime walked to the other side of Yamina's bed and observed her.

"So," she started after a few minutes, "she helped you try and escape?"

I nodded. "You know, Kyo loves her."

I grinned. "I know, she loves him, too. She's just confused about it. I think she knows completely now though." Orihime nodded then sat down in a chair close to the bed. I leaned against the wall and looked at Orihime. "Anyway, I meant to tell you something Rukia."

"What is it?"

She smiled. "Welcome home."

I smiled. "Thanks, Orihime."

* * *

**Kyo POV**

I held my hand on my zanpactou hilt while Chad had his power arm. We kept our eyes on the long brown haired enemy in front of us. She had her blade pointed to the side and her hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ookami Dorei, the 6th Espada. It's polite to also introduce yourselves."

"Kyo Sukage," I answered.

"Sado Yasutora." Ookami smiled.

"I have no idea what a human is doing here, but either way, I have to kill both of you." She placed her sword in front of her with the blade pointing right at us. "I don't like wasting time so I'm making to make this as fast and bloody as possible. She put both hands on the sword's guard.

"Devour, Chi Ryouken." The sand flew around Ookami and hid her from her zanpactou transformation. Seconds later, the sand cleared. My eyes widened. Right in front of us, was now a dog, similar to a wolf. She had pale white armor but brown, furry ears and a matching bushy tail. Her eyes were a bright red.

"Get ready." Ookami said in a now husky voice. She patted her paws on the sand then sped right at us. I took out my sword to block her attack. She traveled from me to Chad and continued to attack that way. Her claws were sharp and clean. Her methods of motion and speed were unpredictable. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

The blonde haired Espada kept his eyes on me. I watched to make sure he didn't run up or do any surprise attacks. We watched each other for some time, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you? What's your name?" the Espada's eyes widened, but he wouldn't say anything. I watched as his long blonde hair breezed in the gust of wind that just came through. He continued to look at me and say nothing. I sighed. But before I could ask him another question…

"You're so cute!" my mouth dropped. A vein then popped in my head.

"Huh?"

"I was waiting for you to say something. You sound just as sexy as you look!"

I was trying to calculate what was happening. I checked up and down his body. He was a guy, but he was talking as if he was a girl.

"Please," the Espada said, "tell me your name."

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki."

The Espada squeaked. _The man actually squeaked. _

"Ichigo, such a perfect name for a sexy and strong man like you. I haven't seen guys like you in Hueco Mundo. This must by my lucky day. Please do me the honor of slicing me down with your sword of manliness."

I couldn't take it. This guy was crazy. He was in front of me with his arms wide open and a wide grin on his face. His outfit should have said something to me right away. He was wearing a zipped up jacket that showed his belly button, his pants were long but hung past his waist. His clothes were tight and his long blonde hair matched perfectly with him.

"Ichigo please," he begged, "give me your manliness."

"Dude you are messed up." I said. The Espada smiled and got off the ground.

"Well, to you I may be," he wiped the dust off his pants, "but I call it fascination. Anyway, enough with wasting time. Let's get down to business." The Espada took out his sword from its sheath and charged right at me. Our blades clashed. The Espada smiled. He back flipped and turned around behind me. I turned to him and put Zangetsu in front of me.

"By the way, I am the 7th and most beautiful Espada in Hueco Mundo, Kangen Fuki. Please to meet you." I clutched my teeth. "The 7th huh. Well I handled the Espadas in the past. I can handle you too."

"Do not underestimate our moves, Mr. Fantastic."

* * *

**Renji POV**

I dodged and counter attacked the attacks of the Espada in front of me. She was fast and swift. She moved with the wind, even if there was none. She continued her movements and attacks, which I came back with my own. I swung Zabimaru in front of her, but she merely glided to the side and dodged him. Then she stud her way at me and got me right on my arm. She was good, too good. I imagined things like this to come from an Espada.

We backed away from each other and stood tall as we looked at each other. "What's your name?" I panted.

"Seimei Tsukaite," she answered. Her short, blue bangs covering most of her face. She seemed mysterious. She didn't talk much and she was mostly focused on my face instead of my attacks. I could tell she had something in store for me.

"You're Renji Abarai, correct?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Information saved." That was weird. She talked like a robot just now. "Currently reviewing data of past battles. Seimei stood still and froze. Did she really mean what she said? Seconds later, she lightly jumped and gripped onto her sword. "Data received. Preparing to kill Renji Abarai." I clutched my teeth.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" my snake like zanpactou made its way to the Espada, but instead of dodging, she remained where she was. Zabimaru hit her dead on, but she wasn't bleeding. I couldn't see past her long shirt and pants, but based on the attack, she should have been bleeding; badly.

"Hardness and pressure of attack, recorded. Counterattack activated." Seimei sonidoed and appeared right behind me. The sliced my back and sonidoed away. I winced at the pain a dropped to my knees. I looked up and continued to see her hidden face. How was I supposed to defeat her? She was too strong. I knew nothing about her, but it seemed like she was gaining information about me and already had some.

"Damn it," I panted and stood to attack again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Aizen and Gin watched as everyone fought. Ookami was succeeding as always, Kangen was acting like a fool and flirting while gracefully fighting, Seimei was gaining information from her enemy and using that same force and pressure against him, Henteko was battling a womanized Nel with her friends, who were also showing their true powers and the 'traitor', Rira was fighting Kaname with full speed. They were farther out and using sonido right at each other, trying to at least inflict one another.

"This is more interesting than I thought, captain Aizen." Gin smiled.

"I agree," Aizen said as he now looked at Seimei inflicting the most damage on her enemy.

"Gin,"

"Yes?"

"Go to soul society and bring back Rukia. I want to see the look on Ichigo's face as he watches her die right in front of him. Maybe he can bring out his true powers that way." Gin bowed.

"Of course, captain Aizen." Gin then flash stepped away. A few feet away, he made a Garganta and entered it, preparing to go to the soul society to accomplish his mission.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter than normal and i know it seems like i wrote nothing, but I have to work on this and other stuff. The next chapter gets better and more powers are shown through the characters. I hope you like the new and strange Espada. And whoever has seen Kuroshitsuji, I tried to make Kangen kind of like Griel. I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Thanx for reading! Please review and let me know what you think about this chappie. Love ya's!**


	16. I get what I want part 5

**Okie doki, here's another chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, and you probably forgot about the story plot again, but I'm here now and plan to update as much as I can. I've been working on my story 'Weak Assassins' and I also had school work and other things. Again, sorry about the long wait and I hope you will continue reviewing and reading.**

**These chapter ideas were planned with the help of the song 'Down with the sickness' but Disturbed. It's like the ideas flowed with the song. Then again, I'm listening to the clean version. Lol**

**Anyway, please review and comment. It would make me very happy. **

* * *

**Kyo POV**

I dodged yet another attack from my dog transforming enemy. She howled and charged at me again. I put up my zanpactou and deflected Ookami's attack. As she backed away, Chad thrusted his power arm attack at her, but Ookami dodged it and backed away. Chad and I kept out sights solely on her. She stared at us with her bright red eyes and watched as we stood watching her.

"This must be your first time seeing the released form as an Espada." She said in a husky voice. "The look on your faces says you are mesmerized by what you see."

"Don't get too caught up in yourself," Chad said. "This is not the first time I've seen as Espada. I've also seen Espada released forms. We beat them, so we can beat you too." Ookami grinned then smiled with her razor canines.

"Now you're the one getting too cocky, boy." She simply said then charged at Chad again. But for the first time, I used my flash step and slashed Ookami's side before she could attack. She winced then sonidoed away. She reappeared a good distance away from us. She had a small scratch on her left side on her torso. She slowly raised her head to me, and then her eyes changed from red to a dark shade of orange.

"Listen up, because here's what you don't understand about me, I have the ability to raise my powers. I may be like other Espadas who use their power to continue to increase with power, but mine is completely different. My power increases when my eyes change color. Red is my normal state. When it changed to orange or even yellow, my speed increases and my attacks become even more deadly. You might have touched me once, but I guarantee it will not happen again."

Ookami smiled, then sonidoed behind Chad. Her speed had increases markedly. Before I could stop it, she had slashed Chad's back with her paws. As Chad fell to his knees, Ookami sped over to me. I put my sword up to block her but she had done the same attack she did for Chad. I turned my head while trying to ignore the stinging pain. She had a grin on her face and blood dripping from her raised right paw. "You boys and more fun than I thought." She said then licked the blood off of her nails.

**Ichigo POV**

"Yes!" I swung Zangetsu to hit the blonde haired Espada, but he dodged an attack again.

"That's right Mr. Fantastic! Swing your sword one more time!" I swung again but the bastard continued to dodged and tease me on the battlefield. I turned to look at my enemy, Kangen Fuki. He side smiled at me as a looked at him. I saw his eyes look up and down my body. He was looking sharp too. I wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible, but it wasn't only because I found him annoying, but because I saw Gin leaving and head to the soul society. I needed to get rid of him, help everyone else then head back and help Rukia.

But for now, how was I going to kill this perverted bastard?

"You know Ichigo," I focused back on him, "out of all of the enemies I've fought, and won against I must add, I've noticed that you have more curves and muscle than they do. Even the girls are nothing compared to you. You're just so full and…"

"Shut up!" I said then attacked again, but Kangen put his hand up and grabbed Zangetsu with his bare hand. My eyes widened. Then I looked at Kangen and saw his face still remain with that side smirk that pissed me off.

"I hate how people underestimate their opponents simply because of how they act or what they do during battle. You seem to be forgetting that I can overrule you in many ways Ichigo; both physically and mentally."

"You're just a sicko, you know that." Kangen smiled wider.

"There you go with the big mouth Mr. Fantastic. If you don't behave, then I will have to punish you." Kangen then grabbed my whole face and threw me into the sand. As a felt my face hit the ground, I felt myself getting both dizzy and winded. Moments later, Kangen grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. When I looked at him, I saw that his eyes now showed annoyance and irritation. I tried to move out of his grasp but he only held onto me tighter.

"Now, didn't I tell you to not underestimate your opponent? You're cute, but you're also an idiot, Mr. Fantastic." With all of the strength I had, I gripped onto Zangetsu's hilt and swung at Kangen. He let go of me and flipped a few times and distanced himself from me.

"You are truly much fun Mr. Fantastic."

"Will you stop with the damn name!" I shouted as Kangen licked his lips.

"You're right; Mr. Fantastic is kind of getting old. How about Mr. sexy or…AHHH!" before Kangen could continue, his comrade was thrown over and landed right on him as he spoke. I looked over and Renji walking over to me and breathing heavily as he spoke.

"You alright Renji?"

"More or less," he answered. I'm just glad I could finally hit that girl." I looked over and saw Renji's enemy was still on the blonde Espada. The thrown Espada looked over at me then slowly stood from her partner. Renji and I faced our enemies as they stood. The woman looked right at us but Kangen had other things to do.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seimei! How dare you land your small butt on me! Do you think you can actually compare to me when it comes to proper body and beauty. If you think you're similar to me, keep thinking! You know what, don't think, and just praise me and my beauty. It is something you will never have!" Kangen stood with his hands on his hips and his nose pointed to the sky. The woman Seimei simply continued to look at Renji and me. I would tell she had no interest in Kangen's words. Then again, whoever had interest in him anyway?

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki." Seimei said. I stood still and watched as her black eyes moved up and down my body. Then, before she could continue, Renji attacked Seimei with Zabimaru. She flash stepped out of the attack and stood a good distance away from the soul reaper captains.

"Don't let her analyze you. I don't know what it is, but she has the ability to study her enemies. That way, she knows your weaknesses and fighting attacks. We can defeat her is we have the advantage of her not knowing about your abilities.

"Good, but how are we going to get her if she keeps dodging attacks?"

"I don't know but we have to keep trying and hope that something…wait a minute." Renji looked around then started to spin. "Where the hell is the Quincy?" Ichigo looked around and noticed that Uryu was gone.

"What happened to him?"

Just then, shooting from behind them, came hundreds of glowing blue arrows. Renji and I turned and saw Uryu coming down from the sky. He landed firm on his feet and continued shooting arrows at his enemies. Kangen and Seimei continued to dodge and flash step away. Then, Kangen was hit. He hit the sand hard caused a small wave to form.

"And just where have you been 4-eyes?" Renji asked madly.

"I've been watching our enemies and their attacks and skills." Uryu then pulled out a folded cloth from his back pocket and showed it to us. I then put Zangetsu up and aimed it at Kangen.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a crescent moon appeared and hit Kangen right on. He had to have been dead, or at least wounded.

"Getsuga Tensho." I turned and saw Seimei behind Uryu. As he prepared to fire, Seimei grabbed the bow with her bare hand and twisted it, causing the entire bow to shatter away. "Your skills are not the skills of a master. You will never win this way."

"Damn it," Renji said. But he was right. The first time killing Espadas wasn't easy, but this was going to be even harder. After killing these guys, we had to deal with Aizen. That was going to be disastrous. But for right now, we had to kill these freaks. We had a long way to go.

* * *

**Soul Society**

**Rukia POV**

I slowly walked over to Yamina's bed while Orihime and Captain Unohana joined me. I pulled a room chair over and sat by Yamina. She tilted her head over to me and gently smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm hurting, but at least I'm not dead."

I grinned. "I checked your wounds and made sure nothing was severely broken or damaged." We turned to Captain Unohana. "It was good that the blade didn't enter you so fully. If it had, then you surely would have died."

Yamina was quiet for a moment, and then she looked back at me. "Where's Kyo?"

"He stayed in Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo and the others."

"So he stayed with Rira?" I nodded. "Well as long as he's with Rira and the others, he should be safe. But Kyo needs to be strong. There are things he doesn't know about the other Espadas that I should have told him before we did anything."

"Like what?" Orihime asked as she took a seat in another one of the room chairs.

"The Espadas have weaknesses. The other Espadas were based on meanings like loneness, desperation and sacrifice. This group of Espadas has pretty much the same thing, except this affects our zanpactou powers and emotions." Yamina took a deep breath then continued. "I overheard Aizen telling Rira everything about the weaknesses of the Espadas. It's a specific weakness that only a specific person can do. They have to match the Espada depending on strength, stamina and knowledge levels."

"And what did you find out?"

"Rira, her weakness was isolation. Rira likes to be in places where it's just her, but when it comes to losing me, she wants me with her and never wants me to leave. I never did understand Rira, but once I found out her weakness, our connection became a little better."

I nodded. I continued to look at Yamina while she looked at the ceiling. She paused; I'm guessing she was lost in thought. "What about the others?"

"The 6th Espada, Ookami Dorei, her weakness is a bone."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not," Yamina grinned to Orihime. "Her released form is Blood Hound. A blood hound is a type of dog. Dogs like bones. If you give her a bone of any sort, then she will act just like any dog would if they had a bone."

"There were others correct?" Unohana asked. "What about them?"

"Kangen Fuki, the 7th Espada, has the weakness of unpleasantness."

"So he hates when things are messy?"

"That's right." Yamina said to Orihime. "The weaknesses of the Espadas are both stupid but unpredictable. Anyway," Yamina lightly coughed then paused.

"Don't overdo yourself." I said to her. She shook her head then continued. "The 8th Espada, Seimei Tsukaite, has the weakness of fear. She is afraid of getting injured and losing knowledge that she obtains. It was rare to get a hit on her because she is afraid all of the time. But nonetheless, in order to kill her, you need to hit her with one single, powerful attack."

"And what is your weakness?" I hesitated to ask. Yamina paused then closed her eyes.

"Love"

My eyes widened at her words.

"As much as I hate to admit it, love is my weakness. If I love someone, they become my top priority and I protect them before myself. When it came to Rira, I didn't have to worry about her because she was the Primera Espada."

"But then you met Kyo." Yamina opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I love him. It's a problem for me, but its true Rukia. I love Kyo Sukage." I kept my eyes on the Espada and saw the determined eyes I had when I fell in love with Ichigo. She meant what she said and I could tell by her words that she knew the problems that would come ahead for her. For both of them.

"I know you love him Yamina. And you have to tell him." Yamina slowly closed her eyes again.

"That's the hard part about all of this." she paused. "Rira told me something Aizen would have never told me. She said if I told my loved one my feelings on purpose, then I would lose my Espada powers and become a human."

"That's not bad!" Orihime said as she stood up from her chair. "If you become a human, then you and Kyo can be together."

"But if I become a human, my life span would decrease by 20 years. I died when I was 20 years old. I strangely remember that part of my life. If I become a human again, the years I was alive decreases my chances of living in the second life."

"Back in Hueco Mundo," I started, "when we were in Rira's room, you said you wanted to live with Kyo. You said you wanted to be with him and live with him if possible. So you are willing to lose 20 years to your life and live with Kyo as much as you can?"

"I am willing to do that." Yamina grinned.

"Love can do many things can't it." everyone nodded to Unohana words.

"It sure does."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gin looked down in the infirmary and hid his spiritual pressure as he watched soul reapers entering the exiting the building. He kept that wicked smile on his face as he got ready to commence his orders.

"This should be easier than expected." He said as he slowly took out his zanpactou.

* * *

**Another update for a story that I haven't updated in months. I am so sorry for not updating. I had writers block and other things to do. I promise, I will try and update sooner!**

**Please continue reading and supporting. Review and comment. Thank you!**


	17. I get what I want part 6

**Here's chapter 17! OMG, I hate updating late, but I went to a b-day party and my last week of school before Christmas break starts tomorrow. So I may be able to update sooner, that is if I don't get writers block XP**

**I know this story is a little slow so I will try and make things more interesting so I can grab your attention. Please just go with me on this and please continue supporting and reviewing. Thank you**

**IMPORTANT NOTE/SPOILER: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN BLEACH EPISODE 297 OR READ THE MANGA, THEN THERE IS A SPOILER IN HERE. I AM WARNING YOU NOW FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW! SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, SO IM LETTING YOU KNOW NOW.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

I walked out of Yamina's room and went into the supply room of the Squad 4 barracks. I know it sounds strange now, but I was looking for a bone. Any type of large bone. It was the 6th Espada, Ookami Dorei's weakness. If I gave her a bone then she would be similar to a dog. That way, the others could attack her more easily. The 7th Espada's weakness was unpleasantness and the 8th Espada's weakness was fear. If I show them their weaknesses, then this battle could end sooner and we would come even closer to defeating Aizen.

"Rukia?" I turned to look at Orihime by the door. "Are you really going back to Hueco Mundo? It's going to be dangerous and Ichigo and the others are fighting the other Espadas."

"They also could be getting killed by those other Espadas. Ichigo and the others don't know about the Espadas weaknesses. If I don't tell them, then they could end up getting killed. Plus, I can't just stand here and wait while they're over there fighting their asses off. I have to do something and helping them fight is something I'm willing to do."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "Anyway," I started, "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Captain Unohana and Yamina?"

Orihime took out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. "When you get the change, give this to Kyo. That's what Yamina told me."

"Alright," I said, "but with all of the fighting, he won't be able to read it."

"Yeah I know, but still give it to him."

"Alright," I smiled. I walked to Orihime, hugged her then headed out.

"Rukia?" I turned, "are you still going to wear that Espada outfit?" I looked down then back up. "Of course not. Plus, I look good in black anyway."

When I turned to walk away, there was a sudden crash that shook the entire barracks. Orihime and I fell to our knees until the movement stopped. Once it did, I headed straight for Yamina's room. When I opened the door, I saw the entire room torn apart. The whole room was gone except where the door was. Yamina and captain Unohana were nowhere in sight. I headed out of the door and ran past the shattered room area. I made my way across the debris and finally saw Yamina battling none other than Gin Ichimaru. Their blades clashed and even caused sparks to form on impact. Suddenly, captain Unohana came from Yamina's room door. "Captain Unohana? Where have you been? What happened here?"

"I left to get more bandages for Yamina. I only left for a minute." The captain answered me.

"How did Gin get here without anyone knowing? Even if he hid his spiritual pressure, we would have still been able to notice him." I said.

"I don't know exactly," the captain answered, "but we have to stop this battle before Yamina gets even more injured and collapses. She's not close to healing. We have to stop her." I looked back at Yamina and saw her thrusting herself at Gin. His wicked smile remained on his face but Yamina's face was pink, her eyes showed fury and her wounds were reopening. I didn't know how to stop her. I could have interfered with the battle but I doubted she would listen to reason. I saw in her eyes that she wanted to kill, no, murder Gin. I understood the feeling of wanting to end your enemy's life, but if she didn't stop, she may end up dying in this battle.

"Everyone stop!" Orihime yelled as she ran into the middle of the battle. I tried to grab her arm to stop her but I missed by mere inches. Yamina and Gin stopped their clashing blades then Orihime held her arms out and stood in front of the enemies. "Gin Ichimaru," she started, "I know you want to end this, and I know you want your way. But you have to stop. Yamina is not yet healed. Don't attack her now. Don't attack her at all. Stop your plans and leave us alone!"

Gin continued to smile.

"What the hell are you doing Orihime? This is Gin Ichimaru we're talking about. What makes you think he'll listen to you; much less do what you say."

"I'm afraid," Orihime admitted. "I'm afraid of this man, but I'm also afraid that you might die Yamina. You have to live. Not only for me or your friends, but for Kyo. Live for Kyo." Yamina's expression lessened. Her face remained to her natural color and the grip on her sword opened up.

"You truly are interesting, Orihime Inoue." Gin said, then slowly turned his head to me. "But the person I want is not you or Yamina." Automatically I knew he wanted me. I took out my zanpactou from its sheath. Suddenly, Gin was in front of me. I put up my sword to block the attack, which I did just in time. "Rukia!" Orihime said. I pushed Gin off of me then started to run in the direction of the forest. I entered the woodland area I looked behind me as I entered. In my hopes, Gin would follow me and try to attack me once again. This way, when I release my zanpactou, I won't affect the barracks as much as a closer distance would. I had to end this, without Ichigo's help.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Normal POV**

Kyo tried as hard as he could to lift his head from the sands of Hueco Mundo but as he could see was Ookami slowly making her way over to him. She bent down and looked into Kyo's eyes. "And you actually intended to win? That's truly pitiful. I don't sense much spiritual pressure from you anyway. If you can't defeat a soul reaper, then you will surely not be able to defeat me."

"y-you…" Kyo tried to get out. Ookami leaned closer to him.

"What was that?"

"Y-you will die." Ookami leaned back up. "I swear on my soul, you will die here." The 6th Espada smiled.

"Don't say things that aren't true, little soul reaper. You're nothing compared to what I've seen." Ookami chuckled. As she stood up, she sensed a large spike of spiritual pressure. Ookami looked over and saw the 5th Espada, Henteko's corpse splattered in the sand. Ookami looked up and saw Rira slowly approaching her. Rira's bangs covered her eyes, leaving a shadow over her eyes. Based on Rira's raging spiritual pressure, Ookami knew she was going to lose, or worse, die. Ookami stepped back then grabbed Kyo by his hair.

"I'll kill him Rira!" Rira continued to walk. Chad slowly started to put his head up as Rira continued to walk over to Ookami. "I know Yamina loves this soul reaper. I know everything. I'll kill him then Yamina would be sad, you don't want that do you?" Rira continued on. Her zanpactou hung low in her hand. After she realized her plan was futile, Ookami threw Kyo to the ground and starting backing away alone.

"Rira! Remember the times where we helped lord Aizen with his plans. Remember when you helped me fit in when lord Aizen brought me to Hueco Mundo. Kangen and Seimei never paid attention to me but you did. Remember those times where we were always together. You don't want to kill your friend do you?" Ookami paused when Rira sonidoed in front of her. Ookami's eyes widened with fear. Her breathing became heavy as Rira brought up her blade, which still dripped Henteko's blood.

"I thought you cared about me, Rirakkusu!"

"Don't get me wrong," Rira said in a low tone, "I did care about you. But, to your disappointment, I care for Yamina more."

"Rira…!" before Ookami continued, Rira sliced her blade through Ookami's body; cutting her in half completely. Kyo and Chad's eyes widened. Ichigo and the others looked over to Ookami's downfall. The sliced bits of the Espada fell to the ground. Rira looked up so you could now see her dull eyes. Kyo and Chad made their way up and walked over to Rira.

"Rira, I thought Nel and the others handled Henteko." Kyo said. Nel, Pesche and Dondo Chakka walked over to Chad and Kyo.

"They took too long in defeating him. Plus, if they continued, they would have ended up dead. I saved them the trouble of dying. And don't thank me; you're welcome. Nonetheless, listen to me and do what I say," she told them. The boys nodded. "I want you to go back to the Soul Society."

"But why?" Kyo asked.

"Don't question me. Just go back. I sense that something is happening to Yamina. It's not a feeling I like so I want you two to handle it." Rira snapped her fingers. The Garganta then opened, showing black shadows and a white path that led to the other side. "You two are too weak to do anything. This is the least you can do."

"Let's go Kyo," Chad said.

"Yeah," Kyo answered the begun to follow Chad.

"Hey." Kyo turned to face Rira. Her eyes were covered by her bangs again. "Please, protect Yamina. Don't make her do anything reckless. She's stubborn," Rira faced Kyo, now showing her eyes to him, "we both know she's stubborn so make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

Kyo grinned. "I'll protect her with my life." Rira nodded then side smiled. Kyo then ran into the Garganta. Once it closed, Rira looked back to Ichigo and Renji, who were still fighting Kangen and Seimei. She left Aizen alone for the time being. She felt that she didn't need to fight another battle for the time being. She just didn't need it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji were fighting their now combined enemies. Kangen and Seimei switched dance partners from time to time. One minute, Ichigo would be fighting Kangen then the next Seimei was in his face with her next attack. Uryu would come in once and while with his special secret attacks. But then Seimei injured his right arm, causing Uryu to be down for the count.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. Seimei dodged the attack, sonidoed and clashed blades with Ichigo. Renji roared his Zabimaru. Kangen laughed while turning and dodging the attack. The more Zabimaru roared, the more Kangen laughed with enjoyment. _"Damn it! Why can't I get this guy?"_ Renji thought in frustration. Ichigo thought the same thing. _"This is taking too long. I have to end this"_ Ichigo paused. _"I guess I have no choice but to use it."_

Ichigo paused. Seimei stopped her movement and stood a few feet away from Ichigo. She watched him as he closed his eyes and held Zangetsu's blade at her. Seconds later, Ichigo popped his eyes back open, but now his eyes were gleaming light blue. Seimei continued to watch in both confusion and fascination. Then, Ichigo cloth at the end of the hilt circled its way around Ichigo's right arm. Ichigo kept his stance, raised his spiritual pressure then stared right at Seimei.

"Seimei, you fool!" Kangen yelled in panic. "That's the attack I was talking about! That's a bankai! Release your zanpactou!" just then, Renji used this opportunity to attack Kangen. Zabimaru made it way to Kangen and made impact; causing him to fly and land hard on the ground. Seimei held her zanpactou in front of her and started breathing quickly.

"Bankai!"

"Wither away, Kigi Robotto!"

Both Ichigo and Seimei's pressures rose. The sand surrounded them as they showed their released forms. Then, the sand cleared, showing Ichigo's flowing bankai cape. His jacket was tight on his body and his sword was black and thin. Determination was glued to his face as he waited for Seimei to appear. When the debris cleared around her, her zanpactou form was revealed. Metal covered her entire body. It was like her body turned into a metal form. Her zanpactou was in her hand. Her blue hair remained out of the body armor but her eyes were shining light blue.

Kangen lifted himself from the ground and smiled. "That's it Seimei! That's my girl. Now kill him. Kill Ichigo Kurosaki before he kills you!" Seimei lifted her sword. Ichigo did the same. _"We end this now."_

* * *

**Soul Society**

**Rukia POV**

I continued to run in the woodland area. I felt Gin's spiritual pressure follow me the more I ran, so I knew he was following right behind me. But the problem was where he was? After a few minutes, I stopped and leaned against a tree. I knew I had to continue running but after almost 7 minutes of running, I just couldn't go on. I breathed heavily then prepared myself to run again. Suddenly, a long, bright light made its way past the trees and came right at me. I ducked and covered while the trees above me started to fall. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" my zanpactou was released then I unconfined my first attack. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

The ice tower made its way into the sky, froze the falling tree tops and shattered just as the ice tower did. As I continued to look at the remaining trees fall, I saw none other than Gin Ichimaru walking through the falling treetops. His smile was even wider and his zanpactou resided right by his side.

"What do you think, Rukia Kuchiki?" my breathing became sustained as Gin continued to make his way toward me. "This is my bankai, Kamishini no Yari."

"Your…bankai?"

"That's right," Gin said as he stepped in front of the last falling tree top. "My bankai, Kamishini no Yari is based on speed. It extends as far as 13km. if it's too hard for you to imagine, let me demonstrate it for you." Gin faced his zanpactou at me. The same long bright light I saw before came toward me. I dodged the attack but the force of the collision pushed me back. Then, I felt myself impact the ground. When I tried to lift myself up, a sharp pain coursed through my body. I looked over and saw my left side injured. The wound hit my left arm and barely past my chest. I looked up and automatically saw Gin looking down on me with that devilish grin.

"You truly are beautiful Rukia. It's too bad lord Aizen wants you gone. "Gin raised his sword. "What a waste." As Gin's blade made its way down, I closed my eyes and put my zanpactou up to guard the attack. Suddenly, I heard blades meeting, but it wasn't my blade. I opened my eyes and found someone in front of me. Then, I realized who it was. His spiky red hair and shihocsho made me remember who this stranger was.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Rukia," Kyo said as he gripped his zanpactou. "She is a woman who I must protect."

* * *

**Not very long but it's still something. I hope that you loved the chapter. I tried to make it good and I wanted you to look forward to more updates. Again, sorry for the late update. **

**Thank you for reading and please continue supporting. Thank you! 3 **


	18. I get what I want part 7

**Here's chapter 18. I hope you like it. The cliffhanger from the last chapter made me so happy because I got ideas from just reading the previous chapter. Lol **

**I know it's sad but I have to reread my story and chapters so I can continue. I have a bad memory when it comes to reading stuff. Lol**

**Anyway, please review, comment and I will try to update my other stories. Thank you for reading!**

**And to remind my readers, Kyo is actually Kon. Urahara made him a soul reaper body and he even got his own zanpactou but can't release it. Kyo/Kon has dark brown hair (if I ever said red, I'm sorry) and green eyes. **

* * *

**Rukia POV**

"You truly are beautiful Rukia. It's too bad lord Aizen wants you gone. "Gin raised his sword."What a waste." As Gin's blade made its way down, I closed my eyes and put my zanpactou up to guard the attack. Suddenly, I heard blades meeting, but it wasn't my blade. I opened my eyes and found someone in front of me. Then, I realized who it was. His spiky red hair and shihocsho made me remember who this stranger was.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Rukia," Kyo said as he gripped his zanpactou. "She is a woman who I must protect."

My eyes widened as I saw Kyo right in front of me. His stance and structure reminded me of a time when Ichigo stood the same way Kyo was doing now. Gin smirked and stepped back. Kyo stood up straight and turned his head. His body remained in front while his green eyes, which glistened as the moon touched his body, were right on me. "Now stand up Rukia. We have to get you out of here." Kyo let out his hand to me. I took it, stood up and looked at Gin.

"Rukia!" Orihime said. I looked and saw Orihime and Yamina running out of the forest and enter the cleared out area. "Yamina?"

"Kyo!" Yamina said happily. Kyo smiled then looked back at Gin. He continued to hold that devilish grin on his face. "I'm only going to say this once, Gin Ichimaru," Kyo pointed his blade to Gin, "go back to Hueco Mundo and never return, or I will end your life."

Gin smiled wider. "Don't get ahead of yourself modsoul. Just because you have a body and a zanpactou doesn't mean that you can end my life. If Rukia couldn't lay a hand on me, what makes you think you could do any better? Plus, you can't even release that sword of yours, can you?" Kyo flinched.

"So what if I can't release it? That won't stop me from kicking your ass."

"Your words mean nothing if you can't back them up." Gin put his zanpactou in front of him. Both hands were on the hilt and the blade was facing Kyo.

"Kyo run!" Yamina said as she started running to him. Gin smirked then faced his blade to Yamina.

"Buto," Gin said lightly. Yamina's eyes widened as Gin's blade sped its way to her. Gin's blade was so fast that Kyo and Rukia's eyes couldn't follow it.

As Kyo shouted Yamina's name, she threw her right arm across her chest. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a white light. Gin's blade was deflected and it returned itself back to its master. Kyo covered me with his body while Orihime covered her eyes with her arms. Just then, the sound of a bird was heard. Kyo looked over his shoulder and watched as the light faded. When the light faded, bright red wings were shown. They were closed it, as if covering something. Everyone looked in surprise while Gin's wide grin was now off of his face. Seconds later, the wings opened up and fluttered as they opened out wide.

When they opened up, Yamina emerged. Her long brown hair was now last her butt and her Espada uniform was now red instead of white. Her shirt was long sleeve and she now wore a skirt that reached past her ankles so her feet were not seen. She opened her eyes, which were now bright red. She lifted her arms and gently swayed them left and right.

"Feast your eyes on this, Gin Ichimaru." Yamina held out her right arm. Suddenly, fire started to exit her fingertips and come together in the palm of her hand. The fire then spread out horizontally and made a scythe. "This is my released form, Shitsuren no Tsubasa." **(Wings of broken heart)**

Gin shook his head and pointed his blade to Yamina. "I know that already, Ms. Kusachi. And during battle, let me introduce you to my bankai."

Yamina smiled. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Normal POV**

Seimei attacked Ichigo with everything she had. Her released form, Kigi Robotto, had hidden mysteries to it. One moment, Seimei was attacking with her zanpactou and another moment she was throwing a missile from the palm of her hand. Ichigo only knew one thing; he had to defeat her fast and strong. The difficult part was finding any openings to attack her with. He released a Getsuga Tensho here and there, but she would always dodge it and attack him even more. As it turns out, the more attacks Ichigo did, the faster Seimei became.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Renji and Kangen battling it out. During these past few minutes, Kangen had released his zanpactou, Ikigire chikyu **(winded earth)**.

"Lord Kangen has a way with battle doesn't he?" Ichigo quickly turned around. Seimei was slowly walking up to him. "Kangen helped me with many things. He even taught me how to fight. He taught me how to defend myself. I am truly grateful to him." Ichigo kept his stance.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Seimei shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Are you unstable or something?"

"I've been told that."

"Is that why you have a weird zanpactou?"

"I'm silver, which makes me shiny. Is being shiny so wrong?"

"Man you have issues."

"Get moving, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Seimei jumped up as Rira ran over and attacked. Seimei dodged the attack and stood a good foot away.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said.

"I don't want apologizes. We have to get moving now. I felt Yamina release her zanpactou and the more she has it activated, the shorter her lifespan will be when she becomes a human."

"What?"

"Yamina has many secrets to her that no one else knows about. But forget about that right now. You and Renji have to go to the soul society and stop Gin. If Yamina released her zanpactou, something must be going down." Rira snapped her fingers. A Garganta then appeared.

"I'll take care of these two. Get to the soul society. Rukia is waiting." She said in a lighter tone. Ichigo nodded. Renji ran over and looked at Rira. She turned and smirked. "Kick some ass." Ichigo and Renji nodded then ran to the Garganta. As soon as it closed, Rira looked over and saw Seimei and Kangen gaining up on her. She felt the wind gently blow her long hair in the breeze. She then knew the wind was on her side.

* * *

**Soul society**

Rukia watched as Yamina continued to go at Gin. Their blades continued to clash and their faces remained the same. Yamina: quick and determined. Gin: irritated but still held a bit of a side grin. Yamina was moving and attacking so fast that even Gin couldn't release his blade to attack. Yamina had Gin right where she wanted him. This battle seemed fairly easy, then again, they were pretty much equals. Things were going to go on for a while. Kyo and Rukia made their way toward Orihime minutes ago. All three of them watched Yamina and Gin's speeds and attacks.

"I never thought," Kyo started, "I never thought she was this powerful. I knew she was strong, but this was unexpected."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course, there's no doubt in my mind about that." Kyo said to Rukia.

"So you can say it quickly and know what you're saying. You truly have grown to be a man Kon." Kyo blushed then crossed his arms.

"W-well no matter what, I will always look after you Rukia. I can't trust Ichigo when it comes to you. I mean, for example, I'm here protecting you while he is somewhere else. Hell, Ichigo can go get lost for all I care. He's a no good for nothing soul reaper captain anyway."

BAM! "Hey, what the hell?"

"Who's a good for nothing soul reaper captain?"

"Ichigo?" Orihime said surprised. "Oh, and Renji too."

"We're back." Renji announced.

"Are you guys alright?" Rukia and Orihime nodded to Ichigo's question.

Ichigo looked down to Rukia while she looked up. They said nothing for a few seconds then smiled. Ichigo then turned to Yamina and gin. "What's going on?"

"Wow, you're stupid." Rukia said.

"All I wanted to know is what was going on."

"But you look over to the deadly and furious battle in front of you and you're asking what's going on? What do you think they're doing? Do you think they're playing my little pony? Do you think they're arguing about how much Monopoly money they have?"

"You know what? You sure piss me off midget!"

"Well you're no walk in the park either, strawberry!"

"Well you know they're back to normal." Renji said. Orihime nodded in agreement as she walked over to him.

"Everyone move!" Kyo said. Everyone turned and saw a fireball coming right at them. Renji picked up Orihime and flash stepped away along with everyone else. They met together in the woody forest again. "Yamina can handle herself. I say we go to squad 4," Orihime suggested.

"I say we stay and fight. The more people fighting Gin, the faster we can defeat him. "Kyo said.

"Did you see her destructive power? She can kill her allies even without trying. I think her and Gin will be just fine." Renji said.

"Fight!" Kyo said.

"Escape!" Orihime said.

"Fight!"

"Escape!"

"Fight!"

"Escape!"

"Hey, shut up works too." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamina and Gin parted. Their breathing was heavy and fierce. Yamina's left arm was slashed and gin had cuts on his cheek and left arm.

"You're not bad."

"I am the 6th Espada. I do at least have to put up some form of a challenge." Gin smirked. He ran to Yamina again. She flapped her wings and entered the dark sky. She circled around and swung her scythe. The fire of Yamina's weapon was bright. It was as if it showed her determination to kill the man in front of her. She wanted him gone so she could be free. But she knew killing Gin wouldn't mean much. She still had to kill. Kaname was just Kaname. He didn't mean much.

Yamina flew down and swung her scythe again. The flame flew out and hit Gin, but it was blocked by his zanpactou. The two rivals continued to come at each other and attack with everything they had. There was no doubt in their minds that they wanted the other dead. It was a part of being in Hueco Mundo for so long; you just want your enemy dead.

"_I have to hurry. I can't keep this up for much longer."_ Yamina thought. Just then, Gin's blade quickly came up and hit Yamina's arm. She winced but kept her eyes on her enemy. The blood rushed down her arm and soon fell to the ground. As the small drops of blood fell, one drop landed on Kyo's face as he ran back to the squad 4 barracks. He stopped while everyone else ran in front of him. Ichigo turned. "What's wrong?"

Kyo took the blood off of his cheek and looked at it. He lifted his head and tried to find Yamina's spiritual pressure. He automatically sensed something off. "I'm going back."

"Going back? To Yamina?" Renji asked. "Are you crazy? You can get yourself killed."

"To be honest, I can't find a better reason to die." Renji paused. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, go back." Kyo's eyes widened. "Go back and protect Yamina." He opened his eyes. "You do love her don't you?"

Kyo nodded then turned and ran back. "What's gotten into you?" Rukia asked in a settle tone.

Ichigo shrugged and smiled. "I would have done the same thing if you were back there."

"No you wouldn't, because you would have never left me if I was fighting to begin with." Rukia smiled. Ichigo grinned then continued running with the others following him.

As Kyo ran back, he looked down at his zanpactou. _"Please! You have to work for me. I have nothing else but you to help me protect Yamina. Come on, help me out here!" _The zanpactou then started to shake.

* * *

**Alright, here the next chapter. Again, sorry for the late update.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was going to be shorter but I got some ideas and…yeah. Lol**

**Anyway, please review and comment. Thank you for reading 3**


End file.
